Òðîå â îäíîé ïîñòåëè ñ÷èòàÿ ñîáàêó
by Hrisanta
Summary: Ðîíó è Ãåðìèîíå íå ñòîèëî ÷èòàòü ëè÷íûõ äíåâíèêîâ ñâîèõ ó÷èòåëåé! Ïðîôåññîðó Ñíåéïó íå ñòîèëî îïèñûâàòü ñâîè ñåêñóàëüíûå ïîõîæäåíèÿ íà áó
1. Äíåâíèê ïðîôåññîðà SS èëè äåâ÷îíêàì íðàâ...

"Äíåâíèê ïðîôåññîðà SS èëè "äåâ÷îíêàì íðàâÿòñÿ êðàñíûå..."   
  
- Ðîí, òû óâåðåí ÷òî òî, ÷òî ìû äåëàåì - ïðàâèëüíî!? - ãîëîñ Ãåðìèîíû,   
ïðèãëóøåííûé ëåãêîé òêàíüþ ïëàùà-íåâåäèìêè, îòòàëêèâàÿñü îò ñûðûõ ñòåí   
ïîäçåìåëüÿ, ïðåîáðåòàë ñîâåðøåííî åìó íåñâîéñòâåííûå èíòîíàöèè. - Åñëè   
ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï íàñ óâèäèò...   
- Ãåðìèîíà, íàêòî íàñ íå óâèäèò - ìû æå íåâèäèìû! - Ðîí Óèçëè ñèëèëñÿ   
îäíîé ðóêîé ïîïðàâèòü ñïîëçàþùèé ñ ïëå÷à ïëàù, à äðóãîé ïî-êðåï÷å óõâàòèòü   
Ãåðìèîíó, à âåñü åãî ðàññóäîê - íå äàòü åé çàñîìíåâàòüñÿ è ñáåæàòü â ñòîëü   
íåóäà÷íûé ìîìåíò! - È âîîáùå, ýòî íàø ïîñëåäíèé øàíñ óçíàòü êàê ãîòîâèòñÿ   
ýòî ïðîêëÿòîå çåëüå... Ìàëôîé ñîâñåì îáíàãëåë - ýòîò ìèëûé ñîñòàâ÷èê   
âåðíåò åìó äæåíòåëüìåíñêèå ìàíåðû... íó ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå íåäåëè íà ïîëòîðû!   
  
- Íî ìû ìîæåì ïîïðîáîâàòü åùå ðàç ïîèñêàòü â áèáëèîòåêå... - äåâî÷êà   
óõâàòèëà Ðîíà çà ðóêó è ïîïðîáàâàëà óâåñòè îáðàòíî ê äâåðè. - Ìîæåò ìû   
ïëîõî èñêàëè...   
- Ãåðìè, ïîäóìàé ÷òî òû ãîâîðèøü - òàêîé ðåöåïò õðàíèëñÿ òîëüêî â   
Çàïðåòíîé ñåêöèè, à ïîñëå... ýòîé äóðàöêîé ïåðåîðãàíèçàöèè øêîëüíîé   
áèáëèîòåêè íàéòè åãî òåïåðü ìîæíî òîëüêî â ñíåéïîâûõ àðõèâàõ... ýòîé   
ìàøèíû, êàê åå òàì?...   
- Ýòà ìàøèíà íàçûâàåòñÿ êîìïüþòåð! - ìàøèíàëüíî îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà. - Ìîæíî   
óæå è âûó÷èòü...   
- Ëàíî-ëàäíî... êîìïüþòåð... - Ðîí òèõî ñòóïàë ïî êàìåííîìó ïîëó   
ïîäçåìåëèé, ñòàðàÿñü äûøàòü ïîòèøå. - Íå ïîíèìàþ òîëüêî êàê Äàìáëäîðó   
ìîãëà ïðèéòè â ãîëîâó òàêàÿ äèêàÿ âåùü, êàê âíåñòè âñå ñâåäåíèÿ èç êíèã   
Çàïðåòíîé ñåêöèè â ýòè òóïûå æåëåçêè?..   
- Î... íó ýòî ñëó÷èëîñü ïîñëå òîãî, êàê âû ñ Ãàððè... õîòÿ íåò, èäåÿ áûëà   
òâîÿ, ðåøèëè ñàìè ïîïûòàòüñÿ ñîçäàòü Ñåìè-ïëàçìåííîãî îáúåìíîãî äâîéíèêà   
Ëþäåé, äèðåêòîð âïîëíå ðàçóìíî ðåøèë ÷òî íåêîòîðûå ñâåäåíèÿ äîëæíû   
õðàíèòüñÿ â íåïîñðåäñòâåííîé áëèçîñòè ê ñïàëüíå Ñíåéïà... È, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì,   
ýòè æåëåçêè ñîâñåì íå òóïûå. Íàäåþñü ÷åðåç ïàðó ìèíóò òû â ýòîì óáåäèøüñÿ   
è ÿ ñìîãó ñ÷èòàòü, ÷òî íàø àâàíòþðà õîòÿ áû îäèí ðàç áûëà íå íàïðàñíîé!   
- Äà-äà... - ïðîâîð÷àë Ðîí è, ñäåëàâ ìåëêèìè ïåðåáåæêàìè åùå ïàðó ìåòðîâ,   
îñòàíîâèëñÿ. Ïåðåä íèì, íà àêêóðàòíîì ñòîëèêå âûñèëñÿ øèðîêèé áåëûé ýêðàí.   
Òîíåíüêèå çìåéêè ïðîâîäîâ áåæàëè îò ýòîãî ÷óäà ÿïîíñêèé íàóêè è òåõíèêè   
âíèç è ðàñïîëçàëèñü íà ïîëó ïî ðàçíûì íàïðàâëåíèì: êàêèå-òî ê êëàâèàòóðå,   
êàêèå-òî ê "ìûøè", îñòàëüíûå - ê ïðîöåññîðó. - È êàê æå ýòà øòóêà   
ðàáîòàåò?   
Ãåðìèîíà îñêîðáëåííî âçäîõíóëà è, âûñóíóâ ðóêó èç ïîä íåâåäèìêè, íàùóïàëà   
íà ïðîöåññîðå îäíîé-åé-èçâåñòíî-êàêóþ êíîïêó. ×åðåç ïàðó ìèíóò ñèñòåìà   
çàðàáîòàëà è ìàøèíà îæèëà. Çàøóìåë íàãíåòàåìûé ïðîöåññîðîì âîçäóõ,   
ïðîãîíÿÿ åäâà îùóòèìûå èîííûå ÷àñòè÷êè ïî êîìíàòå, íà ìîíèòîðå çàìåëüêàëè   
ðàçíîöâåòíûìè êðàñêàìè ñíà÷àëà íåïîíÿòíûå ïîëîñû, à çàòåì - ñòðî÷êè. Ïàðó   
ìèíóò òàèíñòâåííûé àãðåãàò ñîâåðøàë òîëüêî åìó îäíîìó ïîíÿòíûå äåéñòâèÿ, à   
çàòåì ëåãêèì ïèêàíüåì îïîâåñòèë Ãåðìèîíó è Ðîíà, ÷òî ê ðàáîòå ãîòîâ!   
Ãåðìèîíà, íà ïðàâàõ áîëåå ñâåäóþùåé â ýòèõ âîïðîñàõ, ïîòåñíèëà Ðîíà è ñåëà   
íà íåáîëüøîé âåðòÿùèéñÿ ñòóëü÷àê ïåðåä ýêðàíîì - åå ïàëüöû çàäîðíî   
çàáåãàëè ïî êëèâèøàì. Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ äåâî÷êà òèõî íàáèðàëà, ïå÷àòàëà è   
ââîäèëà ÷òî-òî, à ïîòîì ñêàçàëà:   
- Âîò. ß äóìàþ ýòî òî, ÷òî íàì íóæíî...   
Ðîí ñêëîíèëñÿ ê ýêðàíó è íåïîíèìàþùå ïðèùóðèë ãëàçà.   
- Ýòî ñïèñîê çàïðåùåíûõ çåëèé ïî èõ íàçâàíèÿì. - ïîÿñíèëà Ãåðìèîíà. -   
Íàæìè íà íàçâàíèå - îòêðîåòñÿ è ðåöåïò.   
- Òîãäà õîðîøî. - ìàëü÷èê óæå ñî çíàíèåì äåëà ïîäâèíóëñÿ ê ìîíèòîðó è ñòàë   
÷èòàòü, âîäÿ óêàçàòåëüíûì ïàëüöåì ïî ñòðî÷êàì.   
- Çåëüå óñûïëÿþùåå íàâå÷íî... Ðàñòâîðÿþùèé ýëåêñèð, ÿäû... Âñå íå òî...   
- Ëàäíî ïîñìîòðèì åùå â "Ìîèõ äîêóìåíòàõ". Ìîæåò â ýòîò ðàçäåë âñå íå   
âëåçëî? - ïàëüöû Ãåðìèîíû îïÿòü áûñòðî çàáåãàëè ïî êëàâèøàì. - Î, âîò...   
ñìîòðè... Çåëüÿ Ëåâèòàöèè - ýòî íå òî ÷òî íàì íóæíî! Åùå ÿäû, íà ýòîò ðàç   
îðãàíè÷åñêèå...   
- Ñìîòðè, ÷òî ýòî çà çåëüå ïîä íàçâàíèåì "Òðîå â îäíîé ïîñòåëè "ñ÷èòàÿ   
ñîáàêó"? - Ðîí äåëîâèòî òêíóë ïàëüöåì â ïàïêó íà ýêðàíå. - Íå ïðèïîìèíàþ   
òàêîãî íàçâàíèÿ...   
Ãåðìèîíà ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè è äâàæäû ùåëêíóëà ìûøêîé îêîëî íóæíîãî ôðàãìåíòà.   
Íà ýêðàí âûëåç äëèííûé, óáîðíûé òåêñò ñî ìíîæåñòâîì âîñêëèöàòåëüíûõ   
çíàêîâ.   
- Íå ïîõîæå íà ðåöåïò, - ïîæàëà îíà ïëå÷àìè è ïðîêðóòèëà ñòðàíèöó ê êîíöó.   
Èìÿ S.A. Sn-e êðàñíûì ñâåòèëîñü ïîä òåêñòîì.   
Ðîí åùå ïàðó ìèíóò â÷èòûâàëñÿ â ìåëêèå áóêâî÷êè, à ïîòîì, ðàäîñòíî ïîòèðàÿ   
ðóêè, ñîîáùèë:   
- Êàæåòñÿ Ñíåéï ïðàêòèêóåòñÿ â íàïèñàíèè ðîìàíà... èëè âåäåò äíåâíèê!!   
- Ñëóøàé, íàì íå ñòîèò ÷èòàòü ýòî... - â ãîëîñå Ãåðìèîíû ñòàëè ïîÿâëÿòüñÿ   
æàëîáíûå íîòêè. - Ýòî íàâåðíÿêà ëîâóøêà, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï íèêîãäà áû íå   
îñòàâèë ñâîé äíåâíèê âîò òàê, íà âèäó ó âñåõ!..   
- Íó îí íå íà âèäó... - Ðîí ñïèõíóë îäíîêëàñíèöó ñî ñòóëà è óòêíóëñÿ   
ïîáëèæå ê ýêðàíó. - Îôèöèàëüíî íèêòî êðîìå Ñíåéïà íå èìååò äîñòóïà ê æå...   
êîìïüþòåðó è ýòîò ãðÿçíûé ñëèâåðèíåö ñïèò è âèäèò , ÷òî íè îäíà æèâàÿ äóøà   
íå ñìîæåò íåçàêîííî ñóíóòñÿ ê íåìó â ëè÷íûå ïîêî...   
- Ýòîò ãðÿçíûé ñëèâåðèíåö... - ãîëîñ ó äâåðè çàñòàâèë Ðîíà ïîäïðûãíóòü,   
ìàíòèÿ îò ðåçêîãî äâèæåíèÿ ñîâñåì ñïîëçëà, ëèøàÿ ñàìîé ïðèçðà÷íîé   
âîçìîæíîñòè ñáåæàòü. -... îòíþòü íå òàêîé äóðàê, êàê âû ñ÷èòàåòå ìèñòåð   
Óèçëè!   
Ñíåéï, çàêóòàííûé â íåïðîíèöàåìûé ÷åðíûé õàëàò, ïî-ïîêðîþ ìàëî   
îòëè÷àþùèéñÿ îò åãî îáû÷íûõ ìàíòèé, ñòîÿë ó âõîäà â ïîäçåìåëüÿ, åùå ùóðÿñü   
îòî ñíà.   
- ×òî æå âàñ îñòàíîâèëî, ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð - âû áûëè ñòîëü ñîîáðàçèòåëüíû ýòîé   
íî÷üþ, êîãäà ãîâîðèëè î ëîâóøêå, ÿ äàæå çàñîìíåâàëñÿ, ÷òî Âû ñáåæèòå â òó   
æå ñåêóíäó!? - Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï íåäîáðî óëûáàÿñü ìåäëåííî ñïóñòèëñÿ ïî   
ñòóïåíüêàì ïîäçåìåëüÿ è ïîäîøåë ê Ðîíó è Ãåðìèîíå. - Íî âû... Ãåðìèîíà íå   
ñòðóñèëè è òåì õóæå äëÿ Âàñ. ×åñíî ãîâîðÿ, ÿ áûë óâåðåí ÷òî íà Âàøåì ìåñòå   
áóäåò Ïîòòåð... Ïîòòåð è Óèçëè - ìàêñèìàëüíî ïðèáëèæåííî ê íóæíîé   
ñèòóàöèè... Íî óâû, âïðî÷åì âû òîæå ñîéäåòå!!!   
- Î ÷åì âû, ïðîôåññîð? - òîíåíüêèé ãîëîñîê äåâî÷êè óæå ÿâíî äðîæàë â   
õîëîäíîé ñïåðòîé àòìîñôåðå öàðñòâà Çåëèé.   
- Î ÷åì, Ãåðìèîíà? - Ñíåéï ëåãîíüêî ðàññìåÿëñÿ. - Î âàøåì íàêàçàíèè,   
êîíå÷íî!   
Ãåðìèîíà è Ðîí îáðå÷åííî óñòàâèëèñü â ïîë, à ìóæ÷èíà òåì âðåìåíåì ïîäîøåë   
ê íèì âïëîòíóþ è ïðèêàçàë:   
- ×èòàéòå, ìèññ Ãðåíäæåð!   
- ×òî? - Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó è ïðàêòè÷åñêè ñòîëêíóëàñü ëèöîì ñî   
Ñíåéïîì.   
- ß ñêàçàë ÷èòàéòå! - Ñíåéï ïîâåðíóë îãðîìíûé ýêðàí, íà êîòîðîì åùå   
êðàñîâàëñÿ åãî "ðîìàí", ê äåâî÷êå. - ×èòàéòå, âàì ëó÷øå çíàòü ÷òî âàñ   
æäåò!!!   
Ãåðìèîíà åäâà ñëûøíî ïðîñòîíàëà è ïîñìîòðåëà íà ýêðàí. Ïàðó ìèíóò â   
ïîäçåìåëüÿõ åùå ñòîÿëà òèøèíà, à ïîòîì ïîä ñâîäàìè ïîòîëêà ïðîêàòèëñÿ   
ðîáêèé íåóâåðåííûé ãîëîñ. Ãåðìèîíà íà÷àëà ÷èòàòü:   
  
  
  
"Òðîå â îäíîé ïîñòåëè "ñ÷èòàÿ ñîáàêó".   
Ãëàâà îäíà-åäèíñòâåííàÿ.   
  
"Âîçüìè ñâèðåëü ìîþ, âîëøåáíóþ...   
Èãðàé íà ðàäîñòü âñåì, èãðàé íà ãðóñòü..."   
  
Ýòîò çëîñ÷àñòíûé äåíü íà÷àëñÿ äëÿ ìåíÿ, ñàìîãî ïðîòèâíîãî è âðåäíîãî   
÷åëîâåêà íà ñâåòå, âïîëíå áóäíè÷íî.   
Âñòàâ ÿ, êàê îáû÷íî ïîëåíèëñÿ çàïðàâèòü ïîñòåëü, è åñëè êòî-òî ñêàçàë áû   
ìíå ÷òî ÷åðåç êàêèõ-òî ïàðó ÷àñîâ èìåííî â ýòîé îáû÷íîé íà ïåðâûé âçãëÿä   
ïîñòåëè òðîå àáñîëþòíî íåîáû÷íûõ ëþäåé áóäóò ïðåäàâàòüñÿ ëåãêèì, ñëåãêà   
íåïðîòîêîëüíûì çàáàâàì, òî ýòîìó ïðîâèäöó íå óäàëîñü äîæèòü äî çàâòðàêà.   
Îäíàêî îá ýòîì, ìîé ÷èòàòåëü, ðàçãîâîð ïîéäåò äàëüøå, à ÿ õîòåë áû íà÷àòü   
ñ ñàìîãî íà÷àëà!   
***   
Èòàê, êàê ÿ óæå è ïèñàë, äåíü íà÷àëñÿ êàê íà÷èíàëèñü âñå îñòàëüíûå äíè íà   
ïðîòÿæåíèè âîò óæå 39 ëåò äëÿ ìåíÿ!   
Ïðîòèâíûé áóäèëüíèê, ïîäàðîê äèðåêòîðà íà ìîé íå ïîìíþ-êàêîé-äåíü   
ðîæäåíèÿ, ïðîçâåíåë ðîâíî â 6:30 óòðà ïî Õîãâàðòñêîìó âðåìåíè. Ñåãîäíÿ ÿ   
âñòàë çëîé è ðàçáèòûé - ýòîé íî÷üþ ÿ äâàæäû óïàë ñ êðîâàòè. Ïåðâûé ðàç   
çàïóòàëñÿ â ïðîñòûíÿõ êîãäà âñòàâàë ïîïèòü, à âòîðîé - íàâåðíóëñÿ, óâèäåâ   
âî ñíå Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà â îäíèõ ïîäøòàííèêàõ.   
Êàê âèäèòå, íåëüçÿ ñêàçàòü ÷òî íî÷ü ïðîøëà ïðèÿòíî. Äà åùå ñåãîäíÿ ñóááîòà   
- óðîêîâ íåò, íàêàçûâàòü íåêîãî. Îäíèì ñëîâîì, äåíü íå óäàëñÿ!   
Ïîêà ÿ áðèëñÿ, ðàçìûøëÿë î òîì, àáñîëþòíûé ëè ÿ ìîðàëüíûé óðîä èëè åùå   
íàäî ïîðàáîòàòü íàä ñîáîé!? Çàêîí÷èâ ýòó íå î÷åíü ïðèÿòíóþ, íî íóæíóþ   
ïðîöåäóðó è âûñëóøàâ òðîãàòåëüíûå çàâåðåíèÿ çåðêàëà î òîì, ÷òî ìíå   
îáÿçàòåëüíî íàäî ïîäñòðè÷ñÿ è âîîáùå ñìåíèòü èìèäæ, ÿ âûøåë èç âàííîé, è   
çàñòåãíóâ íà âñå ïóãîâèöû ìîþ ëþáèìóþ ÷åðíóþ ìàíòèþ îò Äèîðà, ñòàë   
ïðîäâèãàòüñÿ ê äâåðè! Ýòà ïðîöåäóðà âñåãäà áûëà ñîïðåæåíà äëÿ ìåíÿ ñ   
îãðîìíûì ðèñêîì - çàêëèíàíèÿ, îõðàíÿþùèå ìîþ ñïàëüíþ ñíèìàëèñü êðàéíå   
íåîõîòíî, à ìåñòàìè - íåïîëíîñòüþ. Íî ïîëó÷èòü ïîðöèþ "Ìàãè÷åñêèõ íîæåé"   
èëè "Ïðèçðà÷íîãî îãíåííîãî ñòîëïà" ïðÿìî ïåðåä çàâòðàêîì â ìîè ïëàíû íå   
âõîäèëî. Ïîñåìó ÿ, ñî âñåé îñòîðîæíîñòüþ ïðîêëàäûâàë ñåáå ïóòü ê äâåðè è   
êîãäà-æå ÿ äî íåå íàêîíåö äîáðàëñÿ, ÷àñû íà ñòåíå ïîêàçûâàëè àêêóðàò 7:30   
óòðà ïî Õîãâàðòñêîìó æå âðåìåíè.   
Âûéäÿ íà ëåñòíè÷íóþ ïëîùàäêó ÿ íàëîæèë ñèëüíåéøåå çàêëÿòèå Íåâõîæäåíèÿ íà   
äâåðü è óæå ñîáðàëñÿ ñ ÷èñòîé áûëî ñîâåñòüþ ñïóñòèòüñÿ íà çàâòðàê, êàê èç   
òåìíîãî óãëà íà ìåíÿ ïðèãíóëà ÷åðíàÿ íèçêàÿ òåíü. Ñâàëèâøèñü íà ïîë è   
ïîòåðÿâ áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü ñâîåãî óòðåííåãî ëîñêà, ÿ ñèëèëñÿ âûáðàòüñÿ èç   
îáúÿòèé ýòîãî ïîëó÷åëîâåêà, ïîëçâåðÿ. Êîãäà æå íàêîíåö ìíå ýòî óäàëîñü,   
çâîíêèé ðàäîñòíûé ëàé ñðàçó ïîäòâåðäèë ìîþ äîãàäêó.   
Íàäî äîïîëíèòåëüíî äîáàâèòü, ÷òî Áëýê ïîñëå òîãî, êàê åãî îïðàâäàëè   
ñîâåðøåííî óòðàòèë âñÿêèé ñòûä è ïðèëè÷èÿ.   
Îøèâàÿñü â Õîãâàðòñå âìåñòå ñî ñâîèì äðóæêîì Ëþïèíîì, íåèçâåñòíî êàê åùå   
äåðæàâøèìñÿ íà äîëæíîñòè ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ ÇÎÒÑ, ýòîò ïåñ ïàðó ðàç âåñüìà   
êîíêðåòíî ïðîõîäèëñÿ íà òåìó "Ñåâ, íàì áûëî áû õîðîøî âäâîåì! Íî÷üþ... â   
òåìíîòå!"   
Íå òî ÷òîáû ÿ áûë ñîâñåì óæ ïðîòèâ, íî åñëè Áëýê òàê çàïàë íà ìåíÿ, òî íå   
íàäî òåðÿòü ñâîåãî øàíñà: ïóñòü õîðîøî ìåíÿ ïîïðîñèò, æåëàòåëüíî íà   
êîëåíÿõ...   
Òåì âðåìíåì, âûñâîáîäèâøèñü èç îáúÿòèé Ñèðèóñà, ÿ ñî âñåì äîñòîèíñòâîì   
ïîäíÿëñÿ, îïðàâèë ìàíòèþ è âîççàðèëñÿ íà ýòîãî íàõàëà!   
- Áëýê, ÷òî òû ñåáå ïîçâîëÿåøü?? - íàâåðíîå ìîé ãíåâíûé ãîëîñ ðàçíîñèëñÿ   
ïîä ñâîäàìè âñåãî Õîãâàðòñà è ÿ óäèâëÿëñÿ êàê åùå ñþäà íå ïðèáåæàë âñåìè   
óâàæàåìûé ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí, çàùèùàòü âñîåãî äðóãà-òîâàðèùà!? - ×òî çà   
âîëüíîñòè?   
Ñîáàêà ãðîìêî çàëàÿëà è çàïðûãàëà îêîëî äâåðè, ïðèçûâàÿ îòêðûòü åå è   
ïîãîâîðèòü âíóòðè.   
Ïàðó ìèíóò ÿ êîëåáàëñÿ, íî ïîòîì âñå-æå, ïîñëå ïÿòèìèíóòíîé âîçíè, ñíÿë   
çàêëÿòèå è ðàñïàõíóë äâåðü. Ïåñ, íåìåäëÿ âîðâàëñÿ â ìîè ëè÷íûå ïîêîè è   
ñòàë, äèêî ïîäïðûãèâàÿ, íîñèòñÿ âîêðóã êðîâàòè. ß çàêðûë äâåðü è   
ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ñèðèóñó. Òîò, çàìåòèâ ìîé óäðó÷åííûé òàêèì ïîâåäåíèåì âçãëÿä,   
íåìåäëÿ ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â ÷åëîâåêà è ïðèñåë íà ñêîìêàííîå îäåÿëî.   
- Íó è ÷åãî òåáå íàäî â ñòîëü ðàííèé ÷àñ? - ÿ ïîñòàðàëñÿ ïðèäàòü ìîåìó   
ãîëîñó ñòðîãîñòü è ñêðûòü âîçáóæäåíèå. ×òî íå ãîâîðè, à ýòîò êàáåëü ìåíÿ   
òàêè âîçáóæäàåò!   
Áëýê îïðàâèë âîêðóã ñåáÿ òåìíóþ ñ ñåðåáðîì ìàíòèþ è, òîìíî óëûáíóâøèñü,   
ïðîïåë:   
- Òåáÿ ìíå íàäî, Ñåâ, â ñòîëü ðàííèé ÷àñ...   
- Ñèðèóñ, íó î ÷åì òû ãîâîðèøü, ìû æå â øêîëå - íàñ óñëûøàò?? - ÿ âñåìè   
ñèëàìè ñòàðàëñÿ íå óëûáíóòüñÿ è ïðîäîëæàë óðåçîíèâàòü ðàñøàëèâøåãîñÿ   
Ñèðèóñà. - Äà è íàø îáîðîòåíü íå äðåìëåò...   
- Ãëóïîñòè! - ìóæ÷èíà ïî-ðåáÿ÷üè íàäóë ãóáêè. - Íèêòî íàñ íå óñëûøèò,   
íèêòî íàñ íå óâèäèò... Ìû çàïðåì äâåðü è áóäåì ëþáèòü äðóã äðóãà âåñü   
äåíü, òû âåäü òîæå ýòîãî õî÷åøü, Ñíåéï?   
Íà ýòèõ ñëîâàõ ÿ âñå-æå ïîçâîëèë ñåáå íåáîëüøóþ óëûáêó è ïðîäîëæàë   
ýêçåêóöèþ.   
- Íå âàæíî õî÷ó ëè ÿ... ß ìîãó ñåáÿ êîíòðîëèðîâàòü, à òû? - ìîå ëèöî íå   
âûðàæàëî íè÷åãî êðîìå òðîãàòåëüíîé çàáîòû è Ñèðèóñ Áëýê ñíîâà íåäîâîëüíî   
çàâîçèëñÿ íà ïîñòåëè.   
- Íó Ñåâ, íó äàâàé, à? Òû õî÷åøü ìåíÿ - ÿ æå âèæó!!!   
- Ïîïðîñè ìåíÿ! - ÿ õèòðî óëûáíóëñÿ. Èíòåðåñíî ÷òî æå âñå-òàêè ïîáåäèò:   
ãîðäîñòü Áëýêà èëè òî, ÷òî ó íåãî íèæå ïîÿñà.   
- ×òî?   
- ß ñêàçàë ïîïðîñè ìåíÿ, íà êîëåíÿõ!!! - ãîëîñ ïîëíûé êîâàðñòâà îòäàâàëñÿ   
â óøàõ Ñèðèóñà è ïðèçûâàë ïîä÷èíèòüñÿ!   
Ïàðó ìèíóò Ìàðîäåð åùå ñîìíåâàëñÿ, ïðèñëóøèâàÿñü ê ñâîèì âíóòðåííèì   
îùóùåíèÿì, íî ïîòîì ïëîòü âçÿë âåðõ è Áëýê îïóñòèëñÿ ïåðåä ó÷èòåëåì Çåëèé   
íà êîëåíè.   
- ×òî òåïåðü? - ñïðîñèë Ñèðèóñ, çàäèðàÿ ãîëîâó ââåðõ è ñìîòðÿ íà ñâîåãî   
ìó÷èòåëÿ.   
- Ïðîñè ìåíÿ! - ÿ çàêèíóë ðóêè çà ãîëîâó è ñòîÿë, áëàæåííî ïîêà÷èâàÿñü íà   
ïÿòêàõ. - Ñêàæè "Ñåâåðóñ âîçüìè ìåíÿ, ïîæàëóéñòà!"   
- Ñåâåðóñ, âîçüìè ìåíÿ! - ïîêîðíî ïðîøåïòàë èç ñâîåãî íèçà Áëýê. -   
Ïîæàëóéñòà!   
- Ñêàæè "ÿ óìîëÿþ òåáÿ"!   
- Ñåâåðóñ, - Ñèðèóñ çàñîìíåâàëñÿ. -... òåáå íå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî..?   
- Ìíå íè÷åãî íå êàæåòñÿ! - çëî îòâåòèë ÿ. - Äàâàé, èëè ãîâîðè èëè   
âûìåòàéñÿ îòñþäà!   
- Ñåâåðóñ, - òèõî ïðîøåïòàë ìóæ÷èíà. -... óìîëÿþ òåáÿ âîçüìè ìåíÿ!   
- Ãðîì÷å!   
- Óìîëÿþ! - âûêðèêíóë Ñèðèóñ Áëýê è òîëüêî ïîñëå ýòîãî ïîëóñòîíà,   
ïîëóêðèêà ÿ îïóñòèëñÿ íà ïîë ðÿäîì ñ íèì.   
Ïåðåñòóïèâ ÷åðåç ñâîþ ãîðäîñòü, Áëýê ïîõîæå ñîâñåì íå ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ â   
ñâîåì îáû÷íîì ñîñòîÿíèè. Òåïåðü îí íå ïîáåäèòåëü, à æàëêàÿ æåðòâà. Ðàá ó   
ìîèõ íîã è ÿ ìîãó äåëàòü ñ íèì âñå, ÷òî çàõî÷ó!   
Í-äà... ïîòðÿñàþùåå îùóùåíèå... Ðàá, ìîé ðàá! Íàø ãîðäûé è íåïðèìåðèìûé   
ãðèôôîíäîðåö, àâðîð ïî ïðîôåññèè è ïîëíåéøèé íàõàë ïî æèçíè, ñèäèò ñåé÷àñ   
ó êîëåí áûâøåãî Ïîæèðàòåëÿ Ñìåðòè è ìîëèò åãî î ñåêñå!!??   
Îäíà ýòà ìûñëü âîçáóæäàëà è áóäîðàæèëà, íî íåò... åùå íå âðåìÿ, åùå   
ðàíî... Áëýê äîëæåí äî êîíöà ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ÷òî òåïåðü íå îí õîçÿèí   
ïîëîæåíèÿ!   
Âûïîëíèòü ìîé ïëàí áûëî íåñëîæíî èáî íàø ïåñèê ñäåðæèâàëñÿ ñ òðóäîì. Åãî   
ãëàçà ëèõîðàäî÷íî áëóæäàëè ïî êîìíàòå, äàæå íå ñòàðàÿñü ñôîêóñèðîâàòüñÿ íà   
÷åì-òî îïðåäåëåííîì, òÿæåëîå äûõàíèå íàïîäíÿëî âîçäóõ, ïðèäàâàëî åìó   
îùóòèìûé âåñ, îùóòèìóþ ñèëó... îùóòèìóþ áîëü!   
ß ïîäâèíóëñÿ ïîáëèæå ê ìóæ÷èíå è íåæíî ïðîâåë ïàëüöåì ïî ãóáàì. Ñèðèóñ   
âçäðîãíóë è ïîñòàðàëñÿ çàõâàòèòü ìîé ïàëåö âíóòðü, íî íåò! ß áûë   
íàñòîðîæå... Ïàëåö ëîâêî èçáåæàë ãîðÿ÷èõ âëàæíûõ ãóá è çàñêîëüçèë äàëüøå,   
ïî ïîäáîðîäêó...   
... ×åðåç ïàðó ñåêóíä ìàíòèè, è ìîÿ, è åãî áûëè ñáðîøåíû è íåíóæíûìè   
êóñêàìè òêàíè âàëÿëèñü íà ïîëó.   
ß ñõâàòèë Ñèðèóñà çà âîðîò ðóáàøêè è ïðèáëèçèë åãî ëèöî ê ñâîåìó! Íà ìèã   
êîñíóâøèñü åãî ãóáàìè, îòäåðíóë èõ è, óõìûëÿÿñü, ïðîøèïåë:   
- Ðàçäåâàéñÿ Áëýê!   
Ìóæ÷èíà ñ ãîòîâíîñòüþ âñêî÷èë è ñòàë ðàñòåãèâàòü ïóãîâèöû íà ðóáàøêå.   
×åðåç ïàðó ìèíóò îíà, âìåñòå ñ áðþêàìè óïàëà íà ïîë è Ñèðèóñ îòøâûðíóë èõ   
íîãîé ïîäàëüøå îò ñåáÿ... Áåç êîëåáàíèÿ âûïðÿìèëñÿ âî âåñü ðîñò è íå   
ñêîëüêî íå ñòåñíÿÿñü êðàñèâûì îòòî÷åííûì æåñòîì ñòÿíóë ñ áåäåð êðàñíûå   
ïëàâêè.   
ß áûë ïðàêòè÷åñêè óâåðåí ÷òî áóäóò èìåííî êðàñíûå...   
"Äåâ÷îíêàì íðàâÿòñÿ êðàñíûå..." - îá ýòîì ìíîãî ëåò íàçàä, â áèáëèîòåêå,   
ïîä ïðèêðûòèåì êàêîé-òî öåëîìóäðåííîé ëèòåðàòóðû øåïòàëñÿ ýòîò èñêóñèòåëü   
âìåñòå ñî ñòàðøèì Ïîòòåðîì.   
Íó ÷òîæ, êðàñíûå íðàâÿòñÿ íå òîëüêî äåâ÷îíêàì... Ïðèçíàòüñÿ è ìåíÿ îíè íå   
îñòàâèëè ðàâíîäóøíûì!   
Ñèðèóñ Áëýê ñòîÿë ïîñðåäè êîìíàòû, øèðîêî ðàññòàâèâ íîãè è ñìàêóÿ ìîè   
óäèâëåííûå, âîñõèùåííûå âçãëÿäû.   
×åðåç íåñêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ÿ çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ îòîðâàòüñÿ îò ýòîãî, ðàñòóùåãî è   
íàëèâàþùåãîñÿ êðàñíîòîé ïðîñòî ïîñåêóíäíî, âåëèêîëåïèÿ è âçÿòü â ðóêè   
ïàëî÷êó. Íåñêîëüêî ñëîâ íà ëàòûíè è â ìîèõ äðîæàùèõ ðóêàõ ïîÿâèëñÿ   
ýëàñòè÷íûé, äîñòàòî÷íî êðåïêèé, õîòü è òîíêèé, øíóðîê. Ðàñïðàâèâ åãî ïî   
ðóêå, ÿ ïëàâíîé ïîõîäêîé õèùíèêà ñòàë íàñòóïàòü íà Áëýêà, óäèâëåííî   
âçèðàâøåãî íà âåñü ýòîò ïðîöåññ.   
- Ëîæèñü! - ìîé ãîëîñ âûâåë åãî èç ñòóïîðà. Ñèðèóñ ïîïÿòèëñÿ, âïðî÷åì   
äîâîëüíî íåîõîòíî, êàæåòñÿ äîãàäûâàÿñü ÷òî åãî æäåò!   
ß íå ñòàë äîæèäàòüñÿ ïîêà îí óëÿæåòñÿ äà óãíåçäèòñÿ ñàì è ìîë÷à òîëêíóë   
åãî â îãîëåííóþ ãðóäü.   
Ðàñòÿíóâ â ñòîðîíû ìóñêóëèñòûå ðóêè, ÿ ïðèâÿçàë êàæäóþ ê ñòîëáèêó êðîâàòè,   
ðàçâåäÿ êàê ìîæíî äàëüøå â ñòîðîíû.   
Íàêîëäîâàâ åùå äâà àíàëîãè÷íûõ øíóðà, ÿ êðåïêî ïðèìîòàë íîãè Ñèðèóñà,   
ðàçâåäÿ èõ íà ïðåäåëüíîå ðàññòîÿíèå â ñòîðîíó.   
Ýõ, âèäåë áû ñåé÷àñ ýòîò äóðàê Ïîòòåð ñâîåãî äðóæêà, ãîëîãî è ðàñïÿòîãî íà   
êðîâàòè, êàê íà æåðòâåííîì àëòåðå, è âèäåë áû ñåé÷àñ ñâîåãî êðåñòíîãî   
ñûíèøêà Ïîòòåðà...   
Àëòàðü... æåðòâåííûé àëòàðü. Äà, îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûë æåðòâåííûì è ñåãîäíÿ   
ýòîò ÷èñòåíüêèé áîãàòåíüêèé àíèìàã îñòàâèò íà íåì ñâîþ ãîðäîñòü, ñâîþ   
÷åñòü... ñàìîãî ñåáÿ! È âñå ýòî áóäåò ìîå, ìíîþ âçÿòîå, òî, ÷òî ñàì ÿ   
îñòàâèë íà ýòîì àëòàðå, ó íîã Òåìíåéøåãî äîâíûì äàâíî!..   
  
Ñèðèóñ Áëýê æàëîáíî è îäíîâðåìåííî áåçóìíî âîçáóæäåííî ãëÿäåë íà ìåíÿ,   
ñèëÿñü ïîäíÿòü ãîëîâó ïîâûøå è óäåðæàòü åå â òàêîì ïîëîæåíèè... Îáëèçàâ   
ïåðåñîõøèå ãóáû, ÿ ïðèñåë íà êðîâàòü è ïðîâåë ïî åãî òåëó êîí÷èêîì ñâîåé   
ïàëî÷êè... Òîíêèé, ãëàäêèé êóñî÷åê äåðåâà ëåãêî çàñêîëüçèë ïî êîæå. Îáâåäÿ   
ïàðó ðàç ïàëî÷êîé ïóïêà, ÿ ñïóñòèë åå íèæå, ê ÷åðíåþùèì âîëîñàì... Ñèðèóñ   
åäâà ñëûøíî çàñòîíàë è çàäåðãàëñÿ, ïûòàÿñü âûñâîáîäèòñÿ èç ñâîèõ ïóò.   
Ïîíÿâ ÷òî åìó ýòî íå óäàñòüñÿ(÷òî-÷òî, à óæ ñâÿçûâàòü ÿ óìåþ!), îí   
îáåññèëåííî îòêèíóë ãîëîâó è îáâèñ íà øíóðàõ.   
- Áëýê... - ÿ ïðèäâèíóëñÿ ê åãî ëèöó è ñíîâà ïðîâåë ïàëî÷êîé ìåæäó ó íåãî   
ìåæäó íîã. - ... Áëýê òû õî÷åøü ÷òîáû ÿ ñäåëàë ýòî?   
- Äà! - ìóæ÷èíà óäèâëåííî óñòàâèëñÿ íà ìåíÿ èç ñâîåãî òóìàíà. - Ñíåéï   
ñäåëàé ýòî, íî... òîëüêî îñâîáîäè ìåíÿ... òàê ìíå íå íðàâèòñÿ!   
ß òèõî çàñìåÿëñÿ.   
- À êîìó êàêîå äåëî íðàâèòñÿ òåáå ýòî èëè íåò! Òåïåðü ÿ çäåñü õîçÿèí...   
òåïåðü ÿ òåáå ïðèêàçûâàþ! - êóñî÷åê òåìíîãî äåðåâà âñå åùå ïëÿñàë ìåæäó   
íîã Ñèðèóñà, çàäåâàÿ âîçáóæäåííóþ ïëîòü, áóäîðàæà åãî âîîáðàæåíèå. - À   
ñåé÷àñ ìû íåìíîãî ïîèãðàåì... ß ñïðàøèâàþ-òû îòâå÷àåøü. Çà êàæäûé   
ïðàâèëüíûé îòâåò, òû ïîëó÷èøü ìàëåíüêóþ ïîðöèþ íàñëàæäåíèÿ... Âîçìîæíî òû   
êîí÷èøü äàæå ðàíüøå ÷åì ó ìåíÿ êîí÷àòñÿ âîïðîñû, ÿ íå çíàþ!   
Äà, âîò òàê âñå ñîâñåì ïðîñòî... Ôèëîñîôèÿ Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà... Ñêîëüêî æå ìíå   
ïîíàäîáèëîñü ëåò, ÷òîáû íà÷àòü ìûñëèòü êàê îí?... Ïðàâèëüíûé îòâåò -   
íàñëîæäåíèå, íå ïðàâèëüíûé - áîëü! Ïðàâèëà ÿñíû, ñòàâêè ñäåëàíû, ó÷àñòíèêè   
âûáðàíû è ðèíã ãîòîâ... Óäàð ãîíãà... Ïîåõàëè!!!   
- Áëýê! - ÿ îòêèíóë íåíóæíóþ òåïåðü ïàëî÷êó è ïîëîæèë ëàäîíü åìó íà ïàõ. -   
Áëýê, êîãäà ïîñëåäíèé ðàç òû ñïàë ñ æåíùèíîé!?   
Âîïðîñ áûë ïîñòàâëåí ïðåäåëüíî ÿñíî è ãðèôôèíäîðåö îáèæåííî âîççàðèëñÿ íà   
ìåíÿ. - Íó îòâå÷àé æå!!   
- Íå... íå ïîìíþ... - åãî ãîëîñ äðîæàë. Îò âîçáóæäåíèÿ ëè, èëè îò îáèäû -   
ÿ íå çíàë! - ... íî äàâíî!   
- Äî èëè ïîñëå Àçêàáàíà?   
- Äî... òî÷íî äî, íî êîãäà... íå ïîìíþ. - Ñèðèóñ çàâîçèëñÿ - âåðåâêè ñòàëè   
äàâèòü åìó íà ðóêè è íîãè.   
- Õîðîøî, ýòî ïîõîæå íà ïðàâäó... - ÿ ïîâîçèë ëàäîíüþ ïî åãî ñòîÿùåìó   
÷ëåíó, ñëåãêà çàäåâàÿ ïàëüöàìè ãîëîâêó. - À ñ ìóæ÷èíàìè?   
- Íèêîãäà. - åãî ïîëíûé ãíåâà ãîëîñ äàæå ïî÷òè èñêðåííå ïîçàáàâèë ìåíÿ. -   
Òû ïåðâûé...   
- Íå ïðàâèëüíûé îòâåò... - ÿ óáðàë ëàäîíü ñ åãî ïåíèñà è ïîòÿíóëñÿ ê åãî   
ëåâîé íîãå. Çÿòÿíóâ âåðåâêó ïîòóæå è óäîâîëåòâîðåííî ïîñìîòðåâ íà òî, êàê   
ñêðèâèëîñü îò áîëè åãî ëèöî, ÿ ïðîäîëæèë:   
- Ïðèäåòñÿ ïîïûòàòüñÿ åùå ðàç... Êîãäà ïîñëåäíèé ðàç òû ñïàë ñ ìóæ÷èíîé?   
Áëýê íåäîâîëüíî çàñîïåë, íî âîçáóæäåíèå ïåðåñèëèëî è îí ñëàáî âûäàâèë:   
- Ïàðó äíåé íàçàä...   
- È êòî æå ýòîò ñ÷àñòëèâ÷èê? - ÿ îïàòü îïóñòèë ðóêó åìó ìåæäó íîã è   
óõâàòèë ÷ëåí â òåñíûé çàæèì... Êàæåòñÿ ìîÿ æåðòâà çàñòîíàëà... Íåò, íåëüçÿ   
òàê áûñòðî äàòü åìó êîí÷èòü!   
- Îäèí... âàìïèð... Îí ñêàçàë ÷òî... äàñò ñåáÿ òðàõíóòü, åñëè ÿ îòïóùó   
åãî...   
Àõ äà, ïðèïîìíèë ÿ... Íàø äîðîãîé Ñèðè, ëþáèì÷èê âñåé äåòâîðû â Õîãâàðòñå,   
âîñòàíîâèëñÿ êàê àâðîð... Óçíàé åãî íà÷àëüñòâî, êàê "âåðíî îí ñëóæèò   
Ðîäèíå" - åãî äèïëîì áûë áû àíóëèðîâàí ñèþìèíóòíî!   
- À åùå?   
- ×òî åùå? - ïåðåñïðîñèë îí.   
- Ñ êåì åùå òû... ñïàë? - ìîÿ ðóêà ñæàëà åãî ÷ëåí ó îñíîâàíèÿ è ðèòìè÷íî   
ñäàâëèâàëà ïóëüñèðóþùåþ ïëîòü. - Äæåéìñ...   
- Íåò! - âûêðèêíóë îí. - Íèêîãäà... Êàê òû ìîæåøü?..   
ß óáðàë ðóêó è ïîöîêàë ÿçûêîì.   
- Ïîêà íå ñëèøêîì óáåäèòåëüíî, Ñèðèóñ.   
- Íåò! - îí ïîïûòàëñÿ â ïîäòâåðæäåíèå ñâîèõ ñëîâ âçìàõíóòü ðóêîé... Çàáûë,   
ùåíîê, ÷òî ñâÿçàí... Íåëüçÿ äàâàòü åìó çàáûâàòü. ß åùå ñèëüíåå ïîäòÿíóë   
âñå ïóòû, òàê ÷òî òîíêèå âåðåâêè ïî÷òè äî êðîâè âðåçàëèñü â íåæíóþ êîæó. -   
Íå-å-åò... Ñåâåðóñ íå íàäî! ß ïðàâäà ñ íèì íå ñïàë...   
- Õîðîøî... - ÿ ñëåãêà îñëàáèë îäèí èç øíóðîâ. -... ïîâåðèì òåáå íà ýòîò   
ðàç. Çíà÷èò Äæåéìñ - íåò... Ìîæåò òîãäà Ïèòåð?   
Íåñìîòðÿ íà ñâÿçàííûå è ñèëüíî áîëåâøèå ðóêè è íîãè, ãðèìàñó Áëýêà ìîæíî   
áûëî äàæå ðàñöåíèòü êàê ñìåõ.   
- Ïè... Ïèòåð... Òû øóòèøü? - îñêàëèëñÿ Ñèðèóñ.   
- Äà èëè íåò? - ÿ ïîêà åùå íå íàñòîëüêî ñòàð ÷òîáû ïîääàòüñÿ íà ýòîò   
ãëóïûé, áàíàëüíûé òðþê ñî ñìåõîì.   
- Íó óæ íåò, óâîëüòå! - ìóæ÷èíà ïî÷òè èñêðåííå ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ. -   
Êîíå÷íî, íåò!   
Íàäî ñêàçàòü ÷òî òîãäà ÿ âåñüìà ñîìíåâàëñÿ, ÷òî ãðèôôèíäîðåö ñêàçàë   
ïðàâäó... Ñîìíåâàþñü ÿ è äî ñèõ ïîð... Íî â òîò ìîìåíò ïðîâåðÿòü ïðàâäà   
ýòî èëè íåò íåçàìûñëîâàòûìè ïûòêàìè áûëî ëåíü... Òåì áîëåå ÿ åùå íå   
ïîäîáðàëñÿ ê ñàìîìó ãëàâíîìó.   
- Ëàäíî. - ìîè ïàëüöû íàùóïàëè ãîëîâêó è íåóëîâèìûì äâèæåíèåì ñòÿíóëè ñ   
íåå òîíêóþ ñêëàäêó êîæè. Ñèðèóñ Áëýê çàñòîíàë, êîãäà õîëîäíûå ïàëüöû   
êîñíóëèñü ñàìîãî ÷óâñòâèòåëüíî ìåñòà íà åãî òåëå, ðàñïàëåííîãî äî   
íåâîçìîæíîñòè è îòòîãî åùå áîëåå áîëåçíåííîãî. ß íåæíî ïîãëàæèâàë, óæå   
ñòàâøèé ñêîëüçêèì, ÷óâñòâèòåëüíûé îòðãàí è ìûñëåííî îáäóìûâàë ïîñëåäíèé   
óäàð... - Õîðîøî... Çíà÷èò Ïèòåð òîæå îòïàäàåò... Êòî òàì ó íàñ   
îñòàåòñÿ...   
Ñìåøíî, ÿ äàæå íå óñïåë âûñêàçàòü äî êîíöà ñâîþ ìûñëü, à íåðâíûé ðûâîê   
àíèìàãà óæå ïîäñêàçàë ìíå ïðàâèëüíûé îòâåò.   
Äåòèøêè, êàê-æå âû ïðåäñêàçóåìû... Ãðîçà âñåõ äåâ÷îíîê, îáâîðîæèòåëüíûé è   
ñåêñóàëüíûé ìèñòåð Áëýê... Ãîðäûé è íåïðèìåðèìûé, íå òàêîé óæ è ãîðäûé, íå   
òàêîé óæ è íåïðèìèðèìûé, êàê ïîêàçàëî ñåãîäíÿøíåå óòðî... À âîò òåðìèí   
ðàçâðàòíûé êàê íåëüçÿ ëó÷øå ïîäõîäèë äëÿ ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà.   
Äà ñëåïîé óâèäèò - äà ãëóõîé óñëûøèò... ß ïî÷òè âèäåë, êàê êðóòèëèñü   
êàëåñèêè è óâåñèñòûå øåñòåðåíêè ìîçãîâ â ãîëîâå Áðîäÿãè, òàê êàæåòÿ åãî   
îáîçâàëè äðóçüÿ, êîãäà îí îáñóæäàë òî, êàêîé öâåò òðóñîâ íðàâèòñÿ   
äåâ÷îíêàì ñ Äæåéìñîì â áèáëèîòåêå, à ñàì ëîìàë ãîëîâó íàä àáñîëþòíî èíûì   
âîïðîñîì, íàä ñëîæíåéøåé äèëåììîé, êîòîðàÿ íà ïðàêòèêå îêàçàëàñü íå òàê óæ   
è ñëîæíîé... Ñîâñåì íå ñëîæíîé, åñëè áûòü òî÷íûì. Àáñîëþòíî ëåãêîé... Òàê   
êòî-æå?   
Ó Äæåéìñà ñëèøêîì ñèëüíî ïðåîáëàäàåò ìóæñêîå íà÷àëî, ÷òîáû ïîäñòàâèòü   
ëó÷øåìó äðóãó ñîáñòâåííûé çàä! Ïèòåð? Ýòîò õèòðåíüêèé îñòðîíîñûé òîâàðèù   
ñëèøêîì ñëàá, ñëèøêîì òðóñëèâ ÷òîáû ïîéòè íà òî, ÷òî õîòåë åãî áîëåå   
ñèëüíûé è óìíûé äðóã!   
"ÀÈÁ - ñèäåëè íà òðóáå... À - óïàëî, Á - ïðîïàëî, ÷òî îñòàëîñü íà   
òðóáå?.."   
- Ëþïèí! - òåïåðü ÿ íå ñïðàøèâàë - ÿ óòâåðæäàë. - Òàê âîò ïî÷åìó îí õîäèò   
çà òîáîé êàê ïðåäàííûé ùåíîê, ëàñêîâî è ëþáÿùå çàãëÿäûâàÿ â ãëàçà ñ íèçà   
ñâîåãî ïîëîæåíèÿ íà âûñîòó òâîåé âëàñòè.   
  
Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, êàê ïðîñòî? Âëþáèòü, ïîèãðàòü, à ïîòîì... ×òî ïîòîì? Ïîòîì   
ïðîñòî îñòàâèòü â "çàïàñå"... Âå÷íûé çàïàñ... Ïðîäóêò â ìîðîçèëüíîé   
êàìåðå... Èçâëåê êîãäà íóæíî, ðàçîãðåë, ïîïîëüçîâàëñÿ è ñíîâà óáðàë â   
ìîðîçèëüíóþ êàìåðó!   
Ïðîñòî è áûñòðî...   
  
- È ñêîëüêî ðàç, Áëýê? Ñêîëü ðàç òû èìåë åãî? - ÿ ïðèäâèíóëñÿ âïëîòíóþ ê   
ìóæ÷èíå, òàê ÷òî íàøè íîñû ñîïðèêàñíóëèñü.   
- Ïîøåë òû, Ñíåéï! - âûïëþíóë ìíå â ëèöî Ñèðèóñ. - Ïîøåë òû, ãðÿçíûé   
çàñðàíåö... Êòî òû òàêîé ÷òîáû òàê ðàññóæäàòü?   
- Êòî ÿ òàêîé??? - ïåðåñïðîñèë ÿ. Åé áîãó ìîå íàñòðîåíèå ïîäíÿëîñü â   
íåñêîëüêî ðàç è, êàæåòñÿ äàæå ïî÷òè ñòàëî õîðîøèì. - ß ïðîñòî ïóñòîå   
ìåñòî... Ïðîñòî ãðÿçíûé, çàâèñòëèâûé ñëèâåðèíåö, òû âåäü ýòî õîòåë ñêàçàòü   
Áëýê? Óáèéöà... è Ïîæèðàòåëü ñìåðòè, íî ñåé÷àñ ýòî íåâàæíî... Ñåé÷àñ ß -   
òâîé ïàëà÷, òâîé ñóäüÿ! È çíàåøü ïî÷åìó, ïîòîìó ÷òî òû ñàì äàë ìíå òàêóþ   
âëàñòü... Äà ñàì! Òû õîòåë ïðîñòî ïîèãðàòü ñî ìíîé, ïîëó÷èòü óäîâîëüñòâèå   
è ñâàëèòü, íî òåïåðü óæå ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî... Òâîÿ èãðà îêîí÷åíà - òåïåðü ìîé   
ðàóíä. È ïîáåäíûì ïðèçîì â ýòîé èãðå ñòàíåò òîò, ÷òî òàê ìíîãî ëåò óáëàæàë   
òâîþ ðàçâðàòíóþ ïëîòü è ïûòàëñÿ ëå÷èòü òâîþ èçâðàùåííóþ äóøó, ñâîåé   
ëþáîâüþ!..   
  
Ëþïèí, ãëóïûé ïðåäàííûé îáîðîòåíü... Òû ñåé÷àñ íàâåðíîå ñèäèøü â ñâîåì   
êðåñëå ó êàìèíà è ìå÷òàåøü, ãëÿäÿ íà æàðêèé îãîíü... È äàæå íå   
ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü, ÷òî â ýòî ñóááóòíåå óòðî äâîå ñîâåðøåííî ðàçíûõ ìóæ÷èí   
ðåøàþò çà òåáÿ òâîþ ñóäüáó!..   
Ïðîñòî, òàê ïðîñòî...   
  
ß íàãíóëñÿ ê Áëýêó, çëî ñâåðëÿùåìó ìåíÿ íåíàâèäÿùèìè ÷åðíûìè ãëàçàìè, è äî   
ïðåäåëà çàòÿíóë òîíêèå øíóðû íà åãî êîíå÷íîñòÿõ. Ó çàïÿñòèé óæå íà÷àëè   
íàëèâàòüñÿ áàãðÿíî-ôèîëåòîâûå ñèíÿêè, íî ìåíÿ ýòî íå áåñïîêîèëî - ïàðó   
âçìàõîâ âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé è âñå ñäåäû ñåãîäíÿøíåé ýêçåêóöèè ïðîïàäóò ñàìè   
ñîáîé.   
  
Ïîëíîñòüþ îáåçäâèæèâ ìóæ÷èíó, ÿ âçÿë åãî, íà÷àâøèé áûëî îáìÿêàòü è   
îïàäàòü, ÷ëåí â ðóêó è ñ ñèëîé ñæàë åãî â ëàäîíè. Ïîòîì ñëîæèë ïàëüöû â   
êîëüöî è, çàêëþ÷èâ ÷ëåí â íèõ, ïðîâåë ïî âñåé åãî äëèííå åùå è   
åùå...ââåðõ, âíèç... ìíîãî, ìíîãî ðàç... Êàê Ñèðèóñ íå ñòàðàëñÿ ñäåðæàòü   
ðâóùååñÿ èç íåãî æåëàíèå, íî êîíòðîëèðîâàòü ýòîò ôèçèîëîãè÷åêèé ïðîöåññ îí   
íå ìîã è åãî îðãàí ðîñ â ìîèõ ðóêàõ, íà ãëàçàõ íàëèâàÿñü êðîâüþ.   
ß, îäíèì ïàëüöåì çàõâàòèë ìîøîíêó è íà÷àë ãðóáî åå òåðåáèòü, à äðóãàÿ ðóêà   
ñêîëüçíóëà ìåæäó ÿãîäèö Ñèðèóñà Áëýêà è óòêíóëàñü â ìàëåíüêîå îòâåðñòèå â   
ãëóáèíå. Ïàðó ðàç ïîòûêàâ ïàëüöåì, ÿ ïîãðóçèë åãî âíóòðü è, íå ïåðåñòàâàÿ,   
ðàáîòàòü îáåèìè ðóêàìè, çàêðûâ ãëàçà ñëóøàë çâåðèíûå ñòîíû, äîíîñèâøååñÿ ñ   
êðîâàòè.   
Âíåçàïíî ñêðèï, à çàòåì è ëåãêèé âçäîõ âûâåëè ìåíÿ èç ýòîãî áëàæåííîãî   
ñîñòîÿíèÿ... Íåóæåëè âñå ñêëàäûâàåòñÿ òàê óäà÷íî!? Íåò, òàêîãî ïðîñòî íå   
áûâàåò... Ñòîëüêî âåçåíèé â îäèí äåíü - äëÿ ìåíÿ ýòî î÷åíü áîëüøàÿ   
ðåäêîñòü.   
Ïðèç ñàì ïðèøåë ê ñâîåìó íîâîìó ïîâåëèòåëþ...   
  
Ó äâåðè, íåëîâêî ïåðåìèíàÿñü ñ íîãè íà íîãó, è êðàñíåÿ òî ëè îò ñòûäà, òî   
ëè îò âîçáóæäåíèÿ ñòîÿë Ðèìóñ Ëþïèí. 


	2. Òðèî áåç îäåæäû

"Òðèî áåç îäåæäû"   
  
ß îòîðâàëñÿ îò Áëýêà, óïîðíî ñèëÿùåãîñÿ ïðèêðûòüñÿ è îäíîâðåìåííî   
âûïóòàòüñÿ èç, ñâÿçûâàþùèõ åãî, âåðåâîê, è ñåë.   
Ëþïèí ñòîÿë, íåóäîáíî ïðèâàëèâøèñü ê êîñÿêó äâåðè è âî âñå ãëàçà ñìîòðÿ íà   
ñâîåãî äîðîãîãî Áðîäÿãó...   
ß òÿæåëî ïîäíÿëñÿ ñ êðîâàòè è ñäåë ïàðó øàãîâ åìó íà âñòðå÷ó - îáðîòåíü   
îòøàòíóëñÿ îò ìåíÿ è çàêðûë ðóêàìè ëèöî, ñëîâíî ïûòàÿñü çàùèòèòüñÿ èìè îò   
óâèäåííîãî.   
Äà, ÿ áûë ñèëüíî óäèâëåí... Íå ïîìíþ êîãäà ïîñäåäíèé ðàç ÿ èñïûòûâàë òàêèå   
ñòðàííûå ñìåøàíûå ÷óâñòâà: îäíîâðåìåííî è æàëîñòü ê Ëþïèíó, áåççëîáíî   
ãëÿäÿùåìó íà ïðåëþäèþ íàøåãî ñ Ñèðèóñîì ñïàðèâàíèÿ, è ðàäîñòü îò òîãî, ÷òî   
âñå òàê õîðîøî ñêëàäûâàåòñÿ, è ñòðàõ îò òîãî, ÷òî ýòîò õðóïêèé ìíèìûé   
ïåðåâåñ â ìîþ ïîëüçó ìîæåò îáåðíóòüñÿ ïðîòèâ ìåíÿ.   
"Äåéñòâóé áûñòðî - íå æäè, íå ìåøêàé..." - òàê ó÷èë ìåíÿ ìîé õîçÿèí,   
Âîëüäåìîðò. - "Åñòü âîçìîæíîñòü óáèòü - óáèâàé, åñòü âîçìîæíîñòü ëþáèòü -   
ëþáè".   
Äà, ñåãîäíÿ ÿ áóäó ëþáèòü! Ñåãîäíÿ áóäó ÿ è óáèâàòü...   
  
- Ñêàæè åìó îñòàòüñÿ! - ìîé ãîëîñ ðåçêî ïðîçâåíåë â íàïðÿæåííîé òèøèíå. -   
Ïðèêàæè Áëýê! Ïóñòü òâîé äðóæîê îñòàíåòñÿ...   
Îäíàêî ìîé ðàá äàæå íå óäîñòîèë ìåíÿ îòâåòîì - âî âñå ãëàçà îò ñìîòðåë íà   
Ëþïèíà, ñëîâíî ïûòàÿñü íà ðàññòîÿíèè ïåðåäàòü åìó êàêóþ-òî ìûñòü. Îäíàêî   
îòâåò ìíå óæå íå áûë íóæåí - ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó îáîðîòåíü îòíþòü íå ñîáèðàëñÿ   
óõîäèòü.   
Îòëè÷íî, òåì ïðîùå äëÿ ìåíÿ...   
ß ìåäëåííîé ïîõîäêîé ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê Ëþïèíó è, ëîâêî ïîääåâ åãî ðóêîé,   
òîëêíóë âãëóáü êîìíàòû. Îí, ïîñëóøíûé ïîääàëêèâàÿì ìîåé êîíå÷íîñòè(âåñüìà   
èçÿùíîé, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì) "âûëåòåë" íà ñåðåäèíó êîìíàòû è âñå òàê-æå   
áåçó÷àñíî îñòàíîâèëñÿ ïîñðåäè.   
Íåêîòîðå âðåìÿ, çà êîòîðîå ÿ ïî÷òè óâåðèëñÿ ÷òî îáîðîòåíü íåçäîðîâ   
ïñèõè÷åñêè(íó ïîêàæèòå ìíå, êàêîé ÷åëîâåê áóäåò ñòîëüêî ìèíóò âçèðàòü,   
òóïî óëûáàÿñü, íà ñâîåãî ñâÿçàííîãî ãîëîãî ëþáîâíèêà â ñïàëüíå   
ïîñòîðîííåãî ìóæ÷èíû!?), îíè áåçìîëâíî îáìåíèâàëèñü ñ Áëýêîì íè÷åãî íå   
çíà÷àùèìè âçãëÿäàìè, à ïîòîì Ëþïèí âñå-òàêè âûøåë èç çàòÿæíîãî ñòóïîðà è   
ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê êðîâàòè. Êàê-áû íåíàðîêîì ïðîâåäÿ ìåëêî äðîæàùåé ðóêîé ïî   
áåäðó àíèìàãà, îí ïîòðîãàë âåðåâêè, ïðîâåðÿÿ èõ êðåïîñòü è óæå áûëî   
ñîáðàëñÿ äîñòàòü ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó è ïîïûòàòüñÿ ðàçâÿçàòü Ñèðèóñà, íî â ýòîò   
ìîìåíò ÿ ðåøèë âìåøàòüñÿ â ñòîëü òðîãàòåëüíóþ âñòðå÷ó äðóçåé-òîâàðèùåé!   
- Îñòàâü, íå òðîãàé åãî... - ÿ ðåçêèì, óìåëûì, îòòî÷åííûì äî ñîâåðøåíñòâà   
çà ãîäû ìîåé áûòíîñòè Ïîæèðàòåëåì ñìåðòè, äâèæåíèåì âûõâàòèë ñîáñòâåííóþ è   
íàïðàâèë ïðÿìî åìó â ãðóäü. - Äàé ñþäà!   
Ìîÿ ðóêà ïðî÷åðòèëà â âîçäóõå çàìûñëîâàòûé ðîñ÷åðê, ñìûñë êîòîðîãî áûë   
âåñüìà ïðîñò è ïðåäóãàäàåì: ÿ ïîòðåáîâàë ìóæ÷èíó êèíóòü ìíå ñâîþ âîëøåáíóþ   
ïàëî÷êó. Ëþïèí íà ïàðó ìèíóò çàìåøêàëñÿ, âîïðîñèòåëüíî âçèðàÿ íà Ñèðèóñà,   
ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ïðèòèõøåãî íà ñêîìêàíûõ îäåÿëàõ, à ïîòîì, øèðîêî   
ðàçìàõíóâøèñü, øâûðíóë ìíå ñâåòëûé êóñî÷åê äåðåâà.   
ß ëîâêî ïîéìàë åãî è ñóíóë çàïàçóõó. Âñå ïðàâèëüíî - óìíûé ìàëü÷èê! Ìîæåò   
òû, Ðåìè è ó÷èòåëü ÇÎÒÑ, íî òîëüêî ìåíÿ ìîÿ ñëóæáà íà Âîëüäåìîðòà íàó÷èëà   
áîëüøåìó, ÷åì òû âûó÷èëñÿ â ñâîèõ èíñòèòóòàõ è øêîëàõ. ß óìåþ àòàêîâàòü   
ìîëíèåíîñíî, ÿ óìåþ óáèâàòü, áûñòðî è ÷èñòî, ÿ óìåþ ïðèêàçûâàòü... À ÷òî   
óìååøü òû? Ðåäåôîðìèðîâàòü áîããàðòà äà íàïóãàòü áîëîòíîãî ôîíàðèêà - âîò è   
âñÿ òâîÿ Çàùèò!   
  
Ëîìàòü åãî ïàëî÷êó ÿ íå ñòàë, à ïðîñòî ñïðÿòàë åå ïîãëóáæå, â îäèí èç   
ìíîãî÷èñëåííûõ ïîòàéíûõ êàðìàíîâ ìîåé íåîáúÿòíîé ìàíòèè, íå ïîâåðèòå, íî   
ìíå ñòàëî Ðèìóñà æàëêî!!   
Äà, æàëêî... Åñëè îí íå ìîæåò êóïèòü ñåáå áîëåå-ìåíåå ïðèëè÷íóþ ìàíòèþ, òî   
ïîêóïêà íîâîé ïàëî÷êè äëÿ íåãî âûëüåòñÿ â ñåðüåçíóþ äèëëåìó.   
  
Ðàçîðóæèâ îáîðîòíÿ, ÿ íåñïåøíî íàïðàâèëñÿ ê Áëýêó. Êàê ÿ óæå ïèñàë, îí   
ñòðàííî ìîë÷àëèâûé(íàâåðíîå îò øîêà), óìèðîòâîðåííî ïÿëèëñÿ â ïîòîëîê.   
Ïîäîéäÿ ïîáëèæå, ÿ çàìåòèë ÷òî ìóæ÷èíà, îäíàêî, âîâñå íå òàê ñïîêîåí, êàê   
ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü ïîíà÷àëó. Ãëàçà íåðâíî áëóæäàëè, âûäàâàÿ ãëóáîêèå   
ìûñëèòåëüíûå ïðîöåññû, ïðîèñõîäÿùèå ñåé÷àñ â åãî êðàñèâîé ãîëîâêå, à ãóáû   
ìåëêî ïîäðàãèâàëè. Áîèòñÿ ÷òî åãî íåíàãëÿäíûé Ðåìè ìîæåò ïîäóìàòü...   
ß ñíîâà ïðèñåë íà êðîâàòü, è îòòîëêíóâ íà êðàé Ëþïèíà, ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó ó   
îäíîìó èç øíóðîâ, ñòÿãèâàþùèõ Ñèðèóñà... Ïîêîïàâøèñü ïàðó ìèíóò, ÿ   
÷àñòè÷íî ðàñïóòàë óçåë, äîñòàë ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó è ïðåâðàòèë ïîëóðàçâÿçàííûé   
óçåëî÷åê â òîíêóþ, íî ÷åðçâû÷àéíî êðåïêóþ è áîëåçíåíóþ ïåòëþ. Òîæå ñàìîå ÿ   
ïðîäåëàë è ñ îñòàëüíûìè äâóìÿ øíóðàìè, à îäèí, ñ ïðàâîé ðóêè àíèìàãà, ñíÿë   
âîîáùå. Ñèðèóñ Áëýê ñíà÷àëà, ñëîâíî íå âåðÿ ñâîåìó ñ÷àñòüþ, âåðòåë   
îñâîáîæäåíóþ ðóêó, à ïîòîì ñòàë íåðâíî ðàñòèðàòü çàïÿñòüå, ðàçãîíÿÿ   
çàñòîÿâøóþñÿ êðîâü.   
Òåì âðåìíåì, ÿ ðàñïîëîæèëñÿ ó åãî íîã è æåñòîì ïðèêàçàë Ðèìóñó âñòàòü. Òîò   
ïîñëóøíî ïîä÷èíèëñÿ è âñòàë ó êðàÿ êðîâàòè, íåðâíî ñæèìàÿ êðàé ìàíòèè.   
Êàæåòñÿ, ïî ïîêðàñíåâøåìó ëèöó è áëåñòåâøèì ãëàçàì îí äîãàäûâàëñÿ ÷òî ñ   
íèì áóäåò, íî íå ìîã ïîâåðèòü è ïðîäîëæàë ìûñëåííî óìîëÿòü Áëýêà âìåøàòüñÿ   
è êàêèì-íèáóäü íåâåðîÿòíûì ïîñòóïêîì ïîïðàâèòü ñèòóàöèþ.   
Íåò, ìîé äîðîãîé âåðâóëüô, ïîïðàâëÿòü ñèòóàöèþ áóäåøü òû... Ïîïðàâëÿòü   
ñîáñòâåííûì òåëîì.   
Äîòÿíóâøèñü äî ïåòëè íà îäíîé èç íîã Ñèðèóñà, ÿ ïîñèëüíåå åå çàòÿíóë è   
òèõî, øåïîòîì, ïðèêàçàë:   
- Ðàçäåâàéñÿ Ëþïèí!   
Òîò, óìîëÿþùå óñòàâèëñÿ íà ìåíÿ... Ïîòîì ëîìêèì õðèïëûì ãîëîñîì ïðîøåïòàë:   
  
- Ñåâåðóñ, óìîëÿþ íå íàäî... íå äåëàé ýòîãî!   
Êàê áû íå òàê! ß ñ ñèëîé íàòÿíóë ïåòëþ - Áëýê ñêðèâèëñÿ îò áîëè è òèõî   
çàñòîíàë.   
- Ðàçäåâàéñÿ!   
Ñòîíû äðóãà ïðîèçâåëè íà îáîðîòíÿ ïîèñòèíå âîëøåáíûé ðåçóëüòàò - îí áûñòðî   
ñõâàòèëñÿ çà ìàíòèþ è, ðàñòåãíóâ åå, ñêèíóë íà ïîë. Ïîòîì ïîäíÿë è,   
ñêîìêàâ, áðîñèë íà êðåñëî â óãëó ìîåé ñïàëüíè.   
- Äàëüøå!! - ÿ ñíîâà ñõâàòèëñÿ çà øíóð, çàòÿãèâàÿ ïåòëþ...   
- Õîðîøî-õîðîøî... òîëüêî íå äåëàé åìó áîëüíî!!!   
Ìóæ÷èíà ïîìÿëñÿ è íà÷àë ðàñòåãèâàòü òîíêóþ ëåòíþþ ðóáàøêó. Ñêèíóâ åå è   
áðþêè íà òîæå-ñàìîå ÷åðíîå êîæàíîå êðåñëî, îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ è è ïîïðîñèë:   
- Ñåâåðóñ, ïîæàëóéñòà! - åãî ïàëüöû ñêîëüçíóëè ïîä ðåçèíêó òðóñîâ, ñëîâíî   
äàæå íå ïèòàÿ íè ìàëåéøåé íàäåæäû íà ìîå ìèëîñåðäèå! Âñå âåðíî, Ðåìè... íî   
íå ñåé÷àñ... ìîæåò ïîòîì... ïîòîì òû è ñàì çàõî÷åøü èõ ñíÿòü... íî íå   
ñåé÷àñ... íå ñåé÷àñ!   
- Ëàäíî, îñòàâü... - êîðîòêî îòâåë ÿ. - Ïîäîéäè ñþäà!   
Îí, çàìåòíî ïîâåñåëåâ, ïðèáëèçèëñÿ êî ìíå.   
ß ïîêàçàë ïàëüöåì íà ÷ëåí Áëýêà:   
- Òû ñîñàë åãî?   
- Äà... - òèõî îòâåòèë îí è îïóñòèë ãîëîâó.   
Âîò çà ÷òî ÿ ëþáëþ îáîðîòíÿ - îí íèêîãäà ìíå íå âðåò!   
"Ëîæü âî ñïàñåíèå... " - êàêàÿ ãëóïîñòü. Ìîæåò ãäå è íàéäóòñÿ òàêèå,   
êîòîðûì íðàâèòüñÿ ÷òîáû èõ îáìàíûâàëè - ÿ íå èç èõ ÷èñëà. À Ëþïèí íèêîãäà   
ìíå íå âðåò - åãî ïðàâäà îòâðàòèòåëüíà, áåçæàëîñòíà, ïàõàáíà, íî ÷èñòà!   
×èñòà, òîëüêî ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà ïðàâäà!!!   
- Îòëè÷íî! - ÿ ïîìàíèë Ðèìóñà ïàëüöåì è, êîãäà îí ïðèáëèçèëñÿ, âçÿë åãî   
ðóêó è ïðîâåë åþ ïî ÷ëåíó Áëýêà, ñíîâà íà÷àâøåìó âñòàâòü. - Òàê ïî÷åìó áû   
òåáå íå ñäåëàòü ýòî åùå ðàä?   
- Íåò! - ãíåâíûå íîòêè â åãî ãîëîñå ìåíÿ íå íà ìèíóòó íå ñìóòèëè.   
- Ïî÷åìó? - ìèðîëþáèâî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Âàø ïîêîðíûé ñëóãà. - Ïî÷åìó íåò?   
×òî òåáå ìåøàåò?   
Ëþïèí íè÷åãî íå îòâåòèë, íî åãî íåíàâèäÿùèé âçãëÿä, ñâåðëèâøèé òî÷êó, ïî   
ïðèáëèçèòåëüíûì ïîäñ÷åòàì íàõîäèâøóþñÿ ãäå-òî â ðàéîíå ÌÅÍß, îòâåòèë ëó÷øå   
ëþáûõ ñëîâ.   
Òîãäà ÿ âçÿë åãî ðóêó, ïîãëàäèë òîíêóþ â ìîðùèíêàõ êîæó è ñàì îïóñòèë åå   
íà ïàõ Ñèðèóñà.   
Àíèìàã ïðîòÿæíî çàñòîíàë - ÷òî íå ãîâîðè, à ñöåíà ñåêñà íà ãëàçàõ ó   
ïîñòîðîííåãî ÷åëîâåêà ñèëüíî åãî çàâåëà! Ðèìóñ äåðíóëñÿ, íî ðóêó íå   
óáðàë... Òîãäà ÿ ïîëîæèë ñâåðõó, íà òûëüíóþ ñòîðîíó åãî ëàäîíè ñâîþ è   
íà÷àë êðóãîâûìè äâèæåíèÿ âðàùàòü åå.   
Íåò, Áëýêó îïðåäåëåííî ýòî íðàâèëîñü! Íó íå ñâîëî÷ü ëè? Àí íåò, òàê íå   
ïîéäåò!!! ß óáðàë íàøè ðóêè è ïîäòÿíóë Ëþïèíà ê ñåáå. Äåðæà åãî çà ðóêó, ÿ   
ïîòÿíóë åãî âíèç è çàñòàâèë ñåñòü ó ìîèõ íîã.   
- Ëþïèí çíàåøü ÷åì ìû ñåé÷àñ çàéìåìñÿ? - ìóæ÷èíà îòðèöàòåëüíî çàòðÿñ   
ãîëîâîé. - Ìû ñûãðàåì â èãðó. Ïðàâèëà ïðîñòû: ÿ çàäàþ âîïðîñû - òû   
îâå÷àåøü. Çà êàæäûé íåïðàâèëüíûé îòâåò Áëýê ïîëó÷èò íåáîëüøóþ ïîðöèþ áîëè.   
Ñ òâîèì äðóãîì ìû óæå òàê èãðàëè è íå ìîãó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ýòî åìó   
ïîíðàâèëîñü, òàê ÷òî ïîñòàðàéñÿ... íå âðàòü!   
Ðèìóñ êà÷íóë ãîëîâîé â çíàê òîãî, ÷òî ïðèíÿë èíôîðìàöèþ ê ñâåäåíèþ, òîãäà   
ÿ íå ñòàë òÿíóòü è ñðàçó ïðèñòóïèë ê äåëó.   
- Ëþïèí, ñêîëüêî òåáå áûëî, êîãäà Áëýê âïåðâûå óëîæèë òåáÿ â êîéêó... ñâîþ   
åñòåñòâåííî?   
- Ïÿòíàäöàòü... íåò, øåñòíàäöàòü. - áîëåâîå âîñïèòàíèå íå ïîíàäîáèëîñü, îí   
ïîõîæå è íå ñîáèðàëñÿ âðàòü.   
- È, â ïåðâûé ðàç, òåáå ïîíðàâèëîñü?   
- Íåò... - êîðîòêî îòâåòèë îí.   
- Ïî÷åìó?   
- Ìíå áûëî áîëüíî...   
- Íî òû íå ïðåêðàòèë... íå çàïðåòèë åìó èìåòü ñåáÿ? - ñàäèçì â ìîåì ãîëîñå   
ïðîçâó÷àë íàñòîëüêî ÿðêî, ÷òî Ðèìóñ äàæå ïîïÿòèëñÿ... ïîïðîáàâàë   
ïîïÿòèòñÿ...   
- Íåò...   
- Ïîòîì òåáå ýòî ïîíðàâèëîñü?   
- Íåò... - îí åùå íèæå îïóñòèë ãîëîâó, ñòàðàÿñü íå ñìîòðåòü íà Ñèðèóñà.   
Ñâîèìè îòâåòàìè Ëþïèí ïðè÷èíÿë åìó... íó åñëè íå áîëü, òî äèñêîìôîðò è   
ïîíèìàë ýòî, íî ïðåäïî÷èòàë ãîâîðèòü... Âåðîÿòíî áîÿëñÿ, ÷òî ÿ, ñ ìîèì   
íàèáîãàòåéøèì ïðîøëûì, ñìîãó íàéòè åãî ëþáîâíèêó ïûòêó ïîñèëüíåå äàáû   
ðàçâÿçàòü åãî, Ðèìóñà, ÿçûê.   
- Ïî÷åìó?   
- ß æå ñêàçàë, ìíå áûëî áîëüíî!   
- È áîëüíî äî ñèõ ïîð?   
- Äà!!! - Ëþïèí ñ âûçîâîì ïîäíÿë íà ìåíÿ ñâîå ìîêðîå î ñëåç ëèöî. - Äà!   
Äà! Äà! ×òî òû åùå õî÷åøü óñëûøàòü? Ìíå áûëî áîëüíî â ïåðâûé ðàç è áûëî   
áîëüíî â ïîñëåäíèé...   
- Íî ïî÷åìó? Ïî÷åìó æå òû ýòî íå ïðåêðàòèë? - îò íåîæèäàííîñòè ÿ äàæå   
âûïóñòèë òîíêèé øíóð, òÿíóùèéñÿ ê íîãå Áëýêà.   
- Îí ìîé äðóã, ÿ ëþáëþ åãî è õî÷ó ÷òîáû îí áûë ñ÷àñòëèâ... ïóñòü è òàêèì   
ïóòåì!   
- Ïî÷åìó? - ÿ ïîâòîðÿë êàê ãëóïûé ïîïóãàé, êàê çàêëèíàíèå ýòî ñëîâî è   
íè÷åãî íå ìîã ñ ñîáîé ïîäåëàòü!   
- ×òî ïî÷åìó?   
- Ïî÷åìó ëþáèøü åãî? Çà ÷òî?   
- Íå çíàþ... - ãîëîñ ïðîøåëåñòåë êàê ïðåëàÿ ñîëîìà è ñìîëê.   
Ýòîò îòâåò ñëîâíî çàæåã ñâåò â ìîåé ãîëîâå... Îòâåòû âûñòðîèëèñü ñòðîéíûìè   
ðÿäàìè, êàê ñîëäàòû íà âîåííîì ïëàöó, ìãíîâåííî ñîåäèíèâøèñü â ñòðîéíóþ   
öåïî÷êó, ÷åðåäó âçàèìíîé ëæè è îáìàíà è ìèñòèôèêàöèé.   
Ãðîø! Ãðîø ìíå öåíà, êàê ïðîôåññîðó Çåëüåäåëèÿ ðàç ÿ òàê ïîçäíî ðàñïîçíàë   
Ýòî, ñìîã ïîíÿòü...   
Îäíîêî ïîðà åùå ñëèøêîì ðàíî... ïîçæå ìû çàñòàâèì Áëýêà ïðèçíàòüñÿ âî   
âñåì, à ïîêà èãðà åùå íå çàêîí÷åíà!   
- Õîðîøî. - ÿ ðåøèë ñìåíèòü òåìó. - À æåíùèíû... Ñ íèìè òû.. áûë èëè íåò?   
- Äà! - êàæåòñÿ, îí áûë ñëåãêà óäèâëåí ìîèì ïîñëåäíèì âîïðîñîì. Ïóñòü!   
- È êîãäà â ïåðâûé ðàç..? - ÿ ðàñïàõíóë ñâîþ ÷åðíóþ ìàíòèþ è ñòàë   
çàäóì÷èâî êîïàòüñÿ â åå íåäðàõ.   
- Çäåñü, â Õîãâàðòñå... - òåïåðü îí ãîâîðèë áîëåå ñâîáîäíî, ñëîâà åãî   
áîëüøå íå äóøèëè, ñæèìàÿ ãîðëî ñâîèìè êðåïêèìè êëåøíÿìè. - Ìíå áûëî ïî÷òè   
ïÿòíàäöàòü...   
- È êòî òà ñ÷àñòëèâèöà? - ìîÿ ðóêà íàùóïàëà òî, ÷òî èñêàëà: òîíåíüêóþ   
ñâåòëîãî äåðåâà ïàëî÷êó ñ âîðñîì åäèíîðîãà âíóòðè. Ïàëî÷êó Ëþïèíà.   
- Åå çâàëè Àôåëüäèíà Áüþèò, íî äðóçüÿ íàçûâàëè åå ïðîñòî Ôåëîé...   
- Ïðîäîëæàé. - ÿ óãëóáèë åãî âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó â ðóêàâ ñâîåé ìàíòèè è   
ñïðÿòàë â ñêëàäêàõ.   
- Îíà - èç Ðàâåíêëî... íà ãîä ìîëîæå ìåíÿ. ×òî åùå òû õî÷åøü çíàòü?   
- Âû ñ íåé âñòðå÷àëèñü?   
- Íó âñòðå÷àëèñü - ñèëüíî ñêàçàíî, òàê èíîãäà âèäåëèñü... Îíà ãîòîâèëàñü   
ïîñòóïàòü â Èíñòèòóò - ó ìåíÿ áûëî ìíîãî óðîêîâ... ñàì ïîíèìàåøü âðåìåíè   
íà âñòðå÷è, êàê òàêîâûå íå áûëî.   
- À êàê-æå âû îêàçàëèñü â ïîñòåëè? - ÿ îáåðíóëñÿ: Áëýê ñ ñîâåðøåííî   
ìåðòâûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà ñìîòðåë â ñòåíó ïåðåä ñîáîé.   
- Îáû÷íîå ëþáîïûòñòâî! Â òàêîì âîçðàñòå âñå åå ïîäðóæêè òîëüêî è ãîâîðèëè   
÷òî î ìàëü÷èêàõ è ñåêñå, õâàñòàëèñü ïîáåäàìè íà "ëþáîâíîì ôðîíòå" è åé   
çàõîòåëîñü ïîïðîáîâàòü...   
- È òóò ïîÿâëÿåøüñÿ òû, áëàãîðîäíûé ðûöàðü, ãîòîâûé âñåãäà ïîìî÷ü   
ñòðàæäóùèì? - ÿ ïîçâîëèë ñåáå ñêðîìíóþ øóòêó è íåìíîãî ñìåõà â ãîëîñå. - Ñ   
äðóãîì ïåðåñïàòü òîëüêî ëèøü ïîòîìó, ÷òî ýòî ÿêîáû äåëàåò åãî ñ÷àñòëèâûì -   
ïîæàëóéñòà, ÷óæîå ëþáîïûòñòâî óòîëèòü - â ëþáîå âðåìÿ, òàê?   
- Íåò. - êà÷íóë îí ãîëîâîé. - Ìíå òîæå õîòåëîñü... áûëî èíòåðåñíî   
ïîïðîáîâàòü, òàê ÷òî æåëàíèå áûëî îáîþäíûì.   
ß ïîñìîòðåë íà Ðèìóñà, áåçðîïîòíî ðàññêàçûâàþùåãî ñàìûå èíòèìíûå äåòàëè   
ñâîé áèîãðàôèè, ïûòàÿñü çàãëÿíóòü åìó â ãëàçà. ×òî æå îí çà ÷åëîâåê òàêîé?   
Èäåò ëè îí íà âñå ýòî ðàäè Ñèðèóñà èëè åìó ïðîñòî õî÷åòñÿ èçëèòü äóøó,   
íåâàæíî ïåðåä êåì?   
- È òåáå ïîíðàâèëîñü? - ðàçãëÿäåòü õîòü ÷òî-òî, êðîìå   
íîñòàëüãè÷åñêè-îòðåøåííîãî âûðàæåíèÿ ëèöà áûëî íåâîçìîæíî, íî ÿ ïðîäîëæàë   
áóðàâèòü åãî ñâîèì îáæèãàþùèì âçãëÿäîì.   
- Äà! - îòâåòèë îí íåóâåðåííî. - Ìíå áûëî ïðèÿòíî... î÷åíü.   
- Îãðàçì... Òû ïîëó÷èë åãî?   
Ðèìóñ Ëþïèí ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ, íåîæèäàííî òåïëî óëûáíóâøèñü... Åãî ãëàçà   
ñâåòèëèñü êàêèì-òî íå÷åëîâå÷åñêèì óìèðîòâîðåíèåì è âïîëíå ÷åëîâå÷åñêèìè   
òðåâîãàìè îäíîâðåìåííî.   
- Äà... ÿ äóìàþ äà!   
ß ïîäîäâèíóëñÿ ê íåìó ïîáëèæå è, îêàçàâøèñü íà óðîâíå åãî ëèöà, óëûáíóëñÿ   
â îòâåò. Âçãëÿíè ÿ ñåé÷àñ íà Ñèðèóñà Áëýêà, ìîåìó âçîðó ïðèñòàë áû   
ñîâåðøåííî îøåëîìëåííûé âçãëÿä, ÿ óâåðåí... À ïî÷åìó? ß âçãëÿíóë íà íàñ ñ   
Ðèìóñîì ñî ñòðîíû è ñàì, ê ñîáñòâåííîìó óäèâëåíèþ ïîíÿë, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ ìû   
âîâñå íå ïîõîæè íà æåðòâó è ïàëà÷à. Ìû ñèäèëè äðóã íàïðîòèâ äðóãà, òèõî   
áîëòàÿ êàê îáû÷íûå ñòàðûå äðóçüÿ, êîòîðûå íå âèäåëè äðóã äðóãà ìíîãî ëåò è   
â êîå òî âåêè íàøëè âðåìÿ âîò òàê ñåñòü, ïîãîâîðèòü. Òàê áîëòàþò íà   
ïåðåìåíêå, ó äâåðåé ìîåãî êëàññà äâå íåðàçëó÷íûå ïîäðóæêè, ðàñêðûâàÿ äðóã   
äðóãó ñâîè ìàëåíüêèå äåâè÷üè ñåêðåòû, òàê íàâåðíÿêà ñïëåòíè÷àþò îáî ìíå   
Ïîòòåð è Óèçëè íà òðèáóíàõ êâèääè÷íîãî ïîëÿ, òàê âíèìàë êîãäà-òî ñâîìó   
ëó÷øåìó äðóãó è Òîì Ðèäëü, òàê...   
- À ïî÷åìó âû ðàññòàëèñü? - óæå èñêðåííå çàèíòåðåñîâàííî ñïðîñèë ÿ. Íà   
ýòîò ðàç ÿ íå ëóêàâëþ - ìíå è ïðàâäà áûëî èíòåðåñíî âçãëÿíóòü íà Ëþïèíà ñ   
äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, ïîïûòàòüñÿ ïîíÿòü ÷àñòè÷êó åãî äóøè, åãî õàðàêòåðà...   
Âñå-òàêè ìîÿ ïðèðîäíàÿ ñêëîííîñòü ê èññëåäîâàíèÿì, ìîé óì ïðèðîæäåííîãî   
ó÷åíîãî äàåò î ñåáå çíàòü.   
  
Âñå!   
Íåò áîëüøå ïðèçà è ïîâåëèòåëÿ! Åñòü ïðîñòî äâà èçìîòàííûõ æèçíüþ ÷åëîâåêà,   
ñâåäåííûõ âìåñòå â îäíîé êîìíàòå õèòðîóìíîé, æåñòîêîé è îäíîâðåìåííî   
íåâåðîÿòíî ïðîçîðëèâîé ðóêîé õîçÿéêè Ñóäüáû.   
- Ïðîñòî... â îäèí íå î÷åíü ïðåêðàñíûé ìîìåíò ìû ïîíÿëè, ÷òî âìåñòå íàì íå   
î ÷åì áîëüøå ãîâîðèòü, è êàê-òî ñàìî ñîáîé ïîøëî âñå íà óáûëü â íàøèõ   
îòíîøåíèÿõ. - îí îòêèíóë ñåäóþ ïðÿäü ñî ëáà è ïîäíÿëñÿ ñ êîëåí. ß íå ñòàë   
åãî óäåðæèâàòü è âñòàë ñëåäîì. Îòðÿõíóâ êîëåíè îò ïûëè, â áîëüøîì   
êîëè÷åñòâå ñêîïèâøåéñÿ íà ïîëó, ÿ ìåäëåííî âûäâèíóë ïàëî÷êó Ðèìóñà èç   
ñâîåãî îáøèðíîãî ðóêàâà. Íàñòàëî âðåìÿ äëÿ ðåøèòåëüíîãî óäàðà! Óäàðà,   
íàöåëåííîãî íà Ñèðèóñà Áëýêà, êðàñàâöà è áîëàáîëà, âñåãäà áûâøåãî   
ïîáåäèòåëåì, íî âñå-òàêè ïîáåæäåííîãî. Íåò, ïîêà åùå íå ïîáåæäåííîãî, ïîêà   
åùå ïèòàâøåãî ñëûáûå èëëþçèè, ÷òî ìîæåò ÿ íè î ÷åì íå äîãàäàëñÿ, íàïðèìåð   
î ïðè÷èíàõ òàê âíåçàïíî âñïûõíóâøåé ëþáâè Ðèìóñà ê íåìó... Óâû!   
  
- Veritaserum!   
  
Òîíåíüêèé êóñî÷åê äåðåâà, íàïðàâëåííûé Áëýêó â ãðóäü, âûñòðåëèë   
æåëòîâàòûìè èñêðàìè... Ìóæ÷èíà íåäîóìåííî çàìåð - çàêëÿòèå íà÷èíàëî   
ðàáîòàòàòü è ìîãó ïîñïîðèòü, ÷òî íàøåìó Ñèðè áûëî íå î÷åíü ïðèÿòíî â òîò   
ìîìåíò. Òàê è íàäî!   
Ëþïèí êèíóëñÿ áûëî êî ìíå, ïûòàÿñü âûðâàòü ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó èç ìîèõ ðóê, íî ÿ   
ïëå÷îì îòòîëêíóë åãî â ñòîðîíó è, äåðæà Áëýêà ïîä ïðèöåëîì, íà÷àë   
ãîâîðèòü.   
- Ñèðèóñ ðàññêàæè íàì âñå! Ïîñòóïè òàê, êàê áóäåò ÷åñòíî ïî îòíîøåíèþ êî   
âñåì.   
Ëþïèí ñëóøàë, òèõî ñêîð÷èâøèñü ó ïîñòåëè, òàê òèõî, ÷òî ÿ äàæå íå ñëûøàë   
åãî äûõàíèÿ.   
- Ñêàæè íàì, êîãäà òåáå ïðèøëà â ãîëîâó ìûñëü ñîáëàçíèòü êîãî-íèáóäü èç   
ñâîèõ äðóçåé.   
- Ìíå áûëî 16... - îí ãîâîðèë ìîíîòîííî, áåç êàêèõ-ëèáî ýìîöèé íà ëèöå. -   
... è îäíàæäû ÿ ïîéìàë ñåáÿ íà ìûñëè, ÷òî ìíå íàäîåëè äåâóøêè.   
- Íàäîåë ñåêñ ñ íèìè?   
- Íåò, íàäîåëè óõàæèâàíèÿ, ïðåëþäèÿ ïåðåä ñåêñîì. Íàäî áûëî äàðèòü   
ïîäàðêè, âîäèòü ïî òåàòðàì è êèíî - ìíå ýòî áûëî íå èíòåðåñíî!   
- À ÷òî æå îòíîñèòåëüíî ñåêñà? - ÿ îãëÿíóëñÿ íà Ðèìóñà. Îí íàêèíóë ïðÿìî   
íà ãîëîå òåëî ìàíòèþ è áðîñàë íà ìîè ðóêè îöåíèâàþùèå âçãëÿäû - íàâåðíÿêà   
ïðèêèäûâàë êàê ñïîäðó÷íåå îòáðàòü ó ìåíÿ ñâîþ âîøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó è   
ïðåêðàòèòü ýòîò áåçóìíûé ñïåêòàêëü.   
- Îí òîæå ñòàë ïðèåäàòüñÿ... - Áëýê îòâå÷àë ñëîâíî ðîáîò. Áåçæèçíåííûé   
ðîáîò... À åùå àâðîð - äà îí äàæå íå ïûòàëñÿ ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ. Íåóæåëè òàê   
ìàëî äîðîæèò äðóæáîé ñ îáîðîòíåì? - È ÿ ðåøèë ïîïðîáîâàòü ÷òî-òî íîâîå...   
- È ñòàë äóìàòü: ÊÒÎ? Êòî-æå äàñò òåáå òî, ÷òî òû õî÷åøü...   
- Äà!   
- Ïðîäîëæàé.   
- Ïåðâûì äåëîì ÿ ïîäóìàë î Äæåéìñå, íî, ïîíÿâ ÷òî âñå ìîè íàìåêè àáñîëþòíî   
áåñïîëåçíû è Äæåéìñ âîñïðèíèìàåò èç êàê ïîäøó÷èâàíèÿ, ÿ ðåøèë îñòàíîâèòüñÿ   
íà Ïèòåðå. Íî îí îêàçàëñÿ ñëèøêîì òðóñëèâ äëÿ ýòîãî...   
- È òîãäà òåáå ïðèøëà ìûñëü î Ëþïèíå? - ÿ äàæå íå ñïðàøèâàë - ñêîðåå   
óòâåðæäàë.   
- Äà... Íî îí â òî âðåìÿ âñòðå÷àëñÿ ñ... ýòîé ñàìîé Ôåëîé...   
- È ÷òî æå òû ñäåëàë? - ïàëî÷êà â ìîèõ ðóêàõ íà÷àëà ïîäðàãèâàòü. À ÷òî âû   
äóìàåòå? Òÿæåëî äåðæàòü åå ñòîëüêî âðåìåíè íà âûòÿíóòîé ðóêå!   
- Òîãäà ÿ ðåøèë ïðèãîòîâèòü ëåãêîå ëþáîâíîå çåëüå - â òî âðåìÿ ÿ íà÷èíàë   
îáó÷åíèå íà àâðîðà è èìåë äîñòóï ê íóæíîé ëèòåðàòóðå è ê õðàíèëèùó   
èíãðåäèåíòîâ äëÿ çåëèé.   
- Ãäå òû ðàáîòàë?- ìîå óäèâëåíèå áûëî ïî÷òè èñêðåííèì. Ïî÷òè! - Â Õîãâàðòå   
ñóùåñòâóþò óëàâëèâàòåëè Çàïðåòíûõ çàêëÿòèé è Çåëèé.   
- ß ðàáîòàë ïî íî÷àì â êëàñå ÇÎÒÑ - òàì ñòîÿë áëîê íà óëàâëèâàòåëü, à ïî   
íî÷àì ïðÿòàë çåëüå â îäèí èç çàáðîøåííûõ òàéíûõ õîäîâ.   
- À êîãäà çàêîí÷èë - ñòàë ïîäëèâàòü åãî îáîðîòíþ??? - äà... ×òî íè ãîâîðè,   
à ñîáûòèÿ ñêëàäûâàþòñÿ âñå íåîæèäàííåå è ñòðàííåå. ß óòðîì ãîâîðèë ÷òî   
äåíü íå óäàëñÿ??? Áåðó ñâîè ñëîâà íàçàä - óäàëñÿ, åùå êàê!   
- Äà, ýòî áûëî ïðîñòî... Ðèìóñ ïèë çåëüå, îáåçáîëèâàþùåå åãî òðàíñôîðìàöèè   
è ÿ ïðîñòî ïîäëèë ñâîå â íåãî.   
- È êàê äîëãî? - ÿ çàäàë ïîñëåäíèé âîïðîñ. Òàê ñêàçàòü, ïëåâîê â ñïèíó è   
ñòàë îïóñêàòü ðóêó - ìû ñ Ðåìè óçíàëè âñå ÷òî õîòåëè. - Êàê äîëãî òû,   
ïîõîòëèâûé çàñðàíåö, ïîäëèâàë ñâîå âàðåâî?   
- Ïîêà ìû íå ïîêèíóëè Õîãâàðòñ. - òàê òèõî, ÷òî ÿ ñ òðóäîì ðàññëûøàë,   
ïðîøåïòàë Áëýê. - Ïîòîì ìû íà íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ïåðåñòàëè âñòðå÷àòüñÿ...   
- À ïîòîì áûë Àçêàáàí. - îòâåòèë ÿ çà íåãî è îòâåë ïàëî÷êó.   
  
- Çàêëèõâàòåì!   
  
Ïîñòåïåííî çàêëÿòèå Èñòèíû îòïóñêàëî Áëýêà èç ñâîèõ öåïêèõ êëåøíåé è   
êðàñêè âîçâðàùàëèñü íà åãî ëèöî.   
Ñíà÷àëà ïîðîçîâåëè ãóáû, ïîòîì êîæà ïðèíÿëà ñâîé ïðèðîäíûé ñìóãëûé   
îòòåíîê, ñòàëà âîçâðàùàòüñÿ "æèçíü" è ê óñïîêîèâøåìóñÿ áûëî ÷ëåíó.   
ß îáåðíóëñÿ - Ðèìóñ ñòîÿë, íåìîðãàÿ ñìîòðÿ íà áëýêîâ îðãàí. Â óãîëêàõ åãî   
ãëàç áëåñòåëè ñëåçèíêè, âåêè ïîêðàñíåëè è îïóõëè, à ãóáû æàëîáíî   
ïîäðàãèâàëè.   
ß ïîäîøåë ê êðåñëó, ïîäîáðàë ñ íåãî îäåæäó Ëþïèíà è ïðîòÿíóë åìó âìåñòå ñ   
ïàëî÷êîé, åãî ïàëî÷êîé, ñûãðàâøåé â ýòî ñóááîòíåå óòðî òàêóþ çàìå÷àòåëüíóþ   
âàæíóþ, ÿ áû ñêàçàë äîìèíèðóþùóþ, ðîëü! Îí íà÷àë ñóäîðîæíî îäåâàòüñÿ,   
íàèçíàíêó íàïÿëèâàÿ ñòàðûå âåùè. ß ïîäîæäàë ïàðó ìèíóò, à ïîòîì ïîëîæèë   
ðóêó, òó ðóêó, ÷òî äåðæàëà åãî ïàëî÷êó ñ Âåðèòàñåðóìîì íà ñâîåì êîíöå, åìó   
íà ïëå÷î. È òàê ìû ñòîÿëè, äîëãî äîëãî... Îí, ïðèæàâ ê ãðóäè, êàê ðåáåíêà   
ñâîè òðÿïêè, è ÿ, äî áîëè ñæàâ åãî õóäåíüêîå ïëå÷î.   
À ñîëíöå ïîäíèìàëîñü âñå âûøå, äîñòèãíóâ íàêîíåö ÿðêîãî âåñåííåãî   
çåíèòà...   
  
28 àïðåëÿ 2001 ã.   
Ïð. S.A. Sn-e."   
  
  
  
***   
  
Ñ ïîñëåäíèì ñëîâîì Ãåðìèîíà ñóäîðîæíî íàáðàëà â ëåãêèå âîçäóõà è, äèêî   
ïîñìîòðåâ íà Ñíåéïà, îòòîëêíóëà îò ñåáÿ ýêðàí.   
Åå óøè ãîðåëè, ñëîâíî áûëè âûìàçàíû êðàñíûì ñóðèêîì, à ëèöî íàîáîðîò áûëî   
ñòðàøíî áëåäíî. Äåâî÷êà ñèäåëà íåïîäâèæíî, ñëîâíî ïðèðîñëà ê ñòóëó, íî   
âçäóòûå íà ðóêàõ âåíû è íåðâíî äåðãàâøèéñÿ ãëàç ïîêàçûâàëè êàê åé ñòûäíî è   
ãàäêî.   
Íåêîòîðûå ÷àñòè òåëà Ðîíà òîæå êîå-÷òî ïîêàçûâàëè... Íî óæ òî÷íî íå òî,   
÷òî åìó áûëî ñòûäíî. À ñêîðåå äàæå ïðèòíî... â íåêîòîðîì ðîäå!!!   
Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, âïîëíå óäîâîëåòâîðåííûé êà÷åñòâîì è ñîäåðæàíèåì   
ïðî÷èòàííîãî, îòñòóïèë íà ïàðó øàãîâ îò Ãåðìèîíû è Ðîíà è òîëüêî ïîñëå   
ýòîãî ïðèêàçàë:   
- Âñòàòü! Îáîèì!   
Áóäóùèå êóëäóí è âåäüìà òóïî, êàê ðîáîòû, ñêîâàííûå ñòðàõîì, ïîäíÿëèñü.   
Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ðàñïàõíóë â äàëüíåì óãëó êîìíàòû íåïðèìåòíóþ ÷åðíóþ äâåðü   
ïîäâàëüíîé êëàäîâêè è ïðîïóñòèë ó÷åíèêîâ âíóòðü.   
Â åãî ðóêàõ çìåèëñÿ òîíêèé áåëûé øíóðîê... 


End file.
